Alcohol, Aquanet, And Amore
by miss fear
Summary: After suffering from a failed relationship, and the embarassment from opening for an all girl band, Johnny Napalm finds himself in the rut of depression and alcoholism. Then he's introduced to alternative rock bombshell Judy Nails.
1. Chapter 1: New Band, New Tour

It was mid afternoon in Newark New Jersey. Very early for a band of head banging rockers to be up and at a meeting with their manager, but hey you do what you gotta do. The meeting consisted of four rockers, drummer, bassist, guitarist, and vocalist, and the thirty five year old manager, Scott Tryvern at the front of the table. Scribbling notes out and getting his proposal ready for the band. He cleared his throat and began.

"So as you guys may know you've had a break for three weeks and it's time to go a' tourin' again." he spoke like a fresh-outta-college high school math teacher, which didn't make him popular with most bands…however…the punk-metal band Head Plate wasn't like most bands. "This time I've got you guys set up with a really great band."

Bassist Axel Steel folded his leg on his knee and started off with the first sarcastic comment of the meeting, "Great! I can't wait to share a dressing room with a bunch of fags again! Did you finally get us set up with the Jonas Brothers."

This comment raised a chuckle out of unusually shy drummer, Gunner Jaxon.

"Very funny Axel, but this time your tour buddies are not 'fags' and you definitely won't be sharing a dressing room this time," Scott didn't give time for Axel, Izzy, Gunner, or Johnny to make any comments, "This time you will be touring with Violet Eyes, they just released an album and they need an opening act so I called their manager Ryan and I…"

Scott was cut off, "What!? You have us opening for a _girl _band! Axel was very shocked.

Izzy was seated next to Johnny and said out loud "Well that's even better."

Scott was prepared to hear some British slang and curse words come out from the very abusive and disrespectful mouth of Johnny Napalm, lead guitarist. Johnny just sunk down in his chair and turned away from Izzy. No one noticed but on his neck was a very visible broken heart tattoo…his newest in his collection of body art.

"Okay guys, look I know it's a _girl _band but you gotta check out their album. They aren't sissy and from watching their video…those girls are kinda 'hot'."

"Even better," Said a delighted, bleach blond Izzy Sparks, lead vocals. "When does this tour start?"

"In two weeks, hopefully. I arranged a meet and greet with the girls," Scott looked over at Johnny who had a resentful scowl on his face. "Johnny what do you think?"

Johnny rolled his eyes over toward Scott "The last think I want to do know is tour around with a bunch of tarts."

"Look Johnny, I know about what happened between you and Plum, and honestly I think this tour would do you some good." the entire table turned toward their guitarist, like when a kid gets called out for bearing a grudge toward a class mate by a teacher.

"She was a tramp anyway…just get this damn tour over with."

"Okay then, Gunner what's your say."

Gunner suddenly looked up, he was doodling on his jeans and wasn't paying attention. "O.K."

"Izzy, Axel what's your say?"

Izzy leaned back and flashed his cocky smile "As long as there are some hot girls on this tour, I'm in."

"Same." Axel said in agreement.

"Very well then, now I'll go send an email to their manager Ryan and I'll let you guys know when the tour starts."

Scott turned to his computer and Izzy gave Axel a high five. Gunner took his head off the table, he never had much say in band meetings so it was better for him to sleep. He turned toward Johnny who was lighting a cigarette.

MEANWHILE

There was a band meeting going on in the apartment of Casey Lynch, world renowned bassist. Four girls were sitting at the table while their manager, cool and suave Ryan Santelle sat in the front of the kitchen table.

"Look girls, I just got a email from Scott, and we're in!"

Vocalist Pandora and drummer Midori gave each other high fives.

"Finally, we are headliners, not opening acts." chirped Midori the five foot zero inch tsunami from Japan.

"You girls have come a long way, I'm proud."

"Wait a minute," said Judy Nails, pink haired, green eyed lead guitarist, "Isn't Johnny Napalm their guitarist?"

"Yes, he joined them back in '05. Well actually Izzy Sparks and Johnny Napalm joined Head Plate back in '05."

"Oh yeah, Axel Steel decided to start his own band and somehow he found Johnny at a bar in London and they took him in, and then they met up with Izzy Sparks who had just been kicked out of Black Death. Now I remember…"

"Judy, how do you know this stuff." Pandora told Judy, her band mate and best friend.

"Well whenever we tour with someone knew I like to do some research about them. Besides, I've seen Johnny in concert before." Judy silently giggled. She remembered the vans warped tour back in '05. How could you forget that green haired Brit with his snappy sarcasm and drunken stage antics, _trust me girls, if you have ever seen a drunk punk rocker get de panted on stage buy his lead vocalist. You won't forget it. Especially if he ends up getting a restraining order after whacking that singer in the head with his vintage les paul. _

"Anyway, I've scheduled a band meeting with them in two weeks. I think you'll like them."

Pandora picked up her cup of black coffee and drank it. For some unknown reason she had the feeling that this was going to be the most important tour Violet Eyes would ever be on.


	2. Chapter 2: Head Plate, Meet Violet Eyes

It was two weeks later. Both bands, Violet Eyes and Head Plate agreed to meet in Newark. Head Plate's recently cleaned bus sat out on a large deserted parking lot behind a concert hall. Gunner was twirling his drum sticks around, Izzy was spraying his hair, Axel was getting dressed in his new Metallica shirt. Everybody was anxious, except for Johnny. He sat in his bunk, wearing the same clothes as he did at the concert, with a major hangover. _C'mon lad get up, a new day ahead, filled with new bands new friends and blah blah blah…oh my head. I don't care, I ain't about to get up. Crap, Izzy is shouting something at me, I know it. Bloody Hell! _

"Get up man, the girls are almost here!" Izzy was shaking Johnny as he said that. Johnny was silent though, he replied with only one middle finger directed toward Izzy.

"Fine Brit, stay in bed covered in your own piss, see if I care." Izzy looked up and saw a black and pink bus inching toward theirs. The bus slowed to a stop and immediately four girls, one wearing only black, one in a leather jacket, one with flaming pink hair, and one with bright colored socks, came marching out one by one. The boys looked out the window and came out to meet them, Izzy was of course out first. Axel followed and so did Gunner, Johnny still lied in bed.

"Hey ladies!" Izzy spoke to the girls, none of them answered back with a flirty wink. These girls weren't going to fall for Izzy easily.

"Hello." Answered Pandora, with a voice like Wednesday Addams.

Casey looked at Axel's shirt "Metallica rocks."

"Yeah they are totally my favorite."

Judy looked around, there were only three guys, that came out to greet them. "Where's Johnny?"

"Well…he's kinda havin' a hangover right now, so he didn't want to come. And also he just had a nasty break up with his girl friend so…" Axel punched Izzy in the arm with his huge hands.

"Dude, Johnny don't want us talking about that!"

The look on Judy's face spelled disappointment. While researching on the internet about Head Plate she read a couple articles about the breakup from British born rock star Johnny Napalm and his girlfriend Brittany 'Plum' McConnel. Apparently after being left alone for months on end an angry Plum greeted her boyfriend at the end of his American tour with a beer bottle to the face, but those were just stories…

Judy heard a door open and out stepped Johnny. He was wearing a new set of clothes, though Judy wouldn't of known that. His hair was green and he didn't take the time to spike it, though the remains of last nights ration of aqua net was still stuck in his hair. He wore a leather jacket, one with many patches that he probably did himself…as do many punk rockers. He pulled out a box of cigarettes and lit up. But under all of the grime and hair spray, Judy saw that something about him was different.

He was still thin and lanky, but now he looked even thinner.Though the last time she saw him was only three or so years ago he looked like he aged about twenty years. He looked tired and worn, worried, and confused.

"'Ello luv." Johnny said as he approached Izzy and slammed his fist down hard on his shoulder as Izzy cringed. _Well, that's more like the Johnny I remember. _"Judy, weren't you on the warped tour with me?"

"Yeah, back in '05." Judy wanted to say more to him, but she didn't know what to say. He was so _different._ Before things got awkward Scott and Ryan walked out of their bands vans and shook hands and began to talk to each other. Both bands heard their managers speaking and the directed that they both go into Head Plate's van. After all they were in Jersey and it was cold that day. One by one they piled in and both band members started talking to each other. Izzy was trying to hit on Midori, Axel and Casey were discussing which heavy metal band was the best, and surprisingly Gunner started up a conversation with Pandora. What they had in common, God only knows. Judy looked around the bus, it was messy, as all rock busses are, but this one was different. It had empty beer cans in the trash, cigarette packs everywhere, magazines of a specific genre by Izzy's bunk, and cans and cans of aqua net in the pantry. But while Judy was surveying the room, Johnny was surveying his new 'tour buddies.' _Well, Judy sure looks different. She's grown up a bit. How old is she, 25, 28? I think she's had work done. She is pretty though…snap out of it! You've already decided that you don't need a lass, now do you. Oh Plum…damnit…this tour is gonna suck. _Johnny Turned around and headed toward the fridge. _Bugger! Izzy took the last beer! _

The first tour was going to take place the next day in Newark. The two bands grabbed their instruments and set up at the arena. Since Head Plate was going to be the opening act they practiced first. They had an album that released about a year ago, titled Verging on Violence. It was filled with riot songs, and some gold old punk and metal. The girls listened to them play and they were impressed. The unique vocal styling's of Izzy, deep fast bass of Axel, steady fast beets from Gunner, and of course the powerful riffs coming from Johnny Napalms' black and white Gibson SG all added up for a one of a kind band.

Midori's ears picked up the drums and she was seen tapping her toes to the new American music. Casey was banging her head, and Judy was studying Johnny's strumming style. Pandora on the other hand was looking at the band playing differently. She had an ability to look at peoples' movements, and body language and tell what they were feeling. Izzy's head going pack and looking up, and excessive walking around the stage showed that he was showing off. Gunners focused eyes on this drum set showed that he was trying his hardest, drumming was his purpose in life, his only love, and he was not messing up. Axels' aggressive scowl and hard strumming showed that he didn't like his bass, or he was impatient with the song he was playing. With Johnny she saw the slowed strumming, somewhat sad expression on his face, and his lack of swagger. He wasn't drunk, or else he would be messing up all over the place and jumping up and down franticly. He seemed very sad and melancholy, and he wasn't even a goth musician.


	3. Chapter 3: Pain on Stage

_**Opening night. The tickets were sold out for Violet Eyes first tour for their album Pink Hearse. The tour would last about four months and would go all over the U.S. Fans were lining up outside. The Violet Eye group consisted of blue haired girls, dark teenagers, and the occasional Joan Jett fan. The Head Plate group was different, mohawked boys, leather clad college men, and the occasional curious Metallica, Ozzy, and Sex Pistols fans. Some of the braver boys approached the eyeliner wearing girls, and some new connections were made. Just what the managers wanted. Backstage strings were being replaced, voices being warmed up, and hair being styled. Pandora was putting on her first layer of eye makeup. She stopped and turned to Judy, "I hear Head Plate is throwing a party after this."**_

_**Casey was tying her hair up in her noose ponytail, "Midori, I bet you ten bucks if you go to that party that Izzy is gonna hit on you!"**_

"_**Well if you go Axel will hit on you."**_

"_**Axel and I were just having a conversation about Metallica, big deal."**_

"_**Big deal? Then why you have his number on your cell phone?"**_

_**Judy finished slipping on her red cut off shirt, the one that attracted 15 year old boys…unintentionally. She opened the door to go tune her guitar, but when she did she felt a thud. She looked down at the floor.**_

"_**Izzy, what the hell?!"**_

"_**Uhh…umm…I was just going to ask you girls if you were ready or not…" Judy marched off. Pervert…**_

**She sat down on an old couch backstage and pulled out her custom Gibson explorer and started tuning. With ought looking up she heard Johnny Napalm stumbling out of the guys' dressing room. He had his hair in liberty spikes, he wore some old plaid jeans and he didn't wear a shirt. He set a beer down on the floor and pulled out his SG. He tuned and started playing. He played familiar punk rock tunes, Anarchy in the UK, and the like. He turned up to look at Judy. She was staring straight ahead. He listened to the tune she was playing.**

"**Halleluiah."**

**Judy looked up, "Huh?"**

"**Aren't you playing Halleluiah by Paramore."**

**Judy looked down at her guitar. "Yeah, it's a good song. I've met the band. How do you know who they are?"**

"**My ex used to listen to that song a lot." He shook his head back and fourth and took another swig of beer. "Even though she was nothing more than a common tart, the music she listened too really got in you head…the little prat."**

**Judy tuned the volume on her guitar down, "When was the last time you were in England? Just askin'."**

**Johnny strummed a few chords "about six months ago I was back in London, on tour…and getting my stuff back from that little minger….but that's another story."**

**Their conversation mingled for ten more minutes. Then got back to practicing and Johnny left to get more beer. Johnny grabbed a bottle from a nearby cooler (and there were plenty back stage) opened it up and started drinking. Judy had great taste in music, and was fun to talk to. But every time he looked at her smile, it gave him a bitter reminder of the girl he used to love.**

**The crowd was coming in. Beach balls were thrown around cell phones were sending final texts before the show and the lights were going down. One of the roadies was knocking on each dressing room saying '10 minutes opening act, 10 minutes.' The fact that a punk metal band, each member except Gunner had been touring for years had to open for a relatively new girl band was a hard it on their egos. Johnny went to the dressing room and got out the emergency bottle of vodka. Gunner turned to look at him. "Dude you are gonna be wasted before we even go on stage."**

**Johnny looked at him with his trademark scowl, "well isn't that the point?" **_**silly little lad, he's still too green. He's never had to live on the street when quid was tight, loose fans and records to cheap pop bands, drinking yourself to sleep every night. You will learn…**_** He hit the tip of the bottle on the wall, leaving a scratch and a sharp crack on the bottle, and he poured that down his throat. **

**Head Plate went in, and played a great opening show. Pandora and Casey were watching, while Judy was practicing on her solos and Midori was meditating. **

"**These guys rock, listen to that solo!"**

"**I know, but look how red in the face Napalm is…he's really drunk."**

"**Yeah but he plays pretty good for a drunk." The solo was finished, and so was the song. Johnny straightened up his back, lifted up his guitar and slammed it onto the stage, and almost falling over in the process. He flipped the double bird to the crowd while they cheered.**

**Casey laughed "wow he is drunk!"**

"**I bet he'll be at that party tonight. Are you goin'?"**

"**Sure, why not."**

**The set was soon over. And all of the rock stars came stumbling out, especially Johnny.**

"**Good luck girls, we'll be watching." Axel shouted toward them, he had too because the crowd was so wild!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Party

_When Violet Eyes came on stage, the crowd got even wilder. After the set, they left even wilder. Many of the VIP fans were invited to the after show party. All the guys were super excited about the party, as most male rock stars are, but the girls weren't big partiers. But what the heck, it's the first concert so why not go to the first party? The girls arrived there last, they had to shower and fix their hair. When they arrived the party was already in full swing, the music was loud, the girls were dancing, and the alcohol was flowing. Axel ran straight to Casey and they started talking about what they liked and disliked about Ozzy Osbourne. Pandora found some adoring fans and signed some autographs, Midori went straight to the bar, while Izzy looked in disappointment that she didn't come to him (even though he was surrounded by girls already). Judy stood near the back and glanced around and saw a tall Mohawk that peered over the crowd. She walked closer around the chanting crowd around Johnny._

"_You Americans are a bunch of pussies…hand me that bottle!!!" A smiling college fan gleefully handed him a full bottle of vodka. Un amazement he chugged the whole thing down in about eight seconds. When he was done he smashed the bottle down on the table. She tried counting the number of drinks he consumed in that day. Let's see he had one…two…three maybe before the show, plus one in the trailer, oh God how long has he been here? Oh God he is going to be wasted! _She looked toward him, and everybody was cheering him on. _Oh God, don't encourage this…_ He turned toward the bar, "One more!!!"

"No more, I think you've had enough."

Johnny cursed and walked off, of course he didn't have to go far to find more alcohol. _Not only is Johnny broken hearted…but he's an alcoholic. _Judy wanted to turn and leave, but something caused her to stay. She tried to find Midori, she has some sense. She saw her talking to a _male, Japanese _fan. She was about five feet away from her when a very drunk male came toward her. He muttered an inappropriate comment regarding him and her so she punched him in the face. She didn't get the nickname 'nails' for nothing. Midori turned around, "Judy, what happen!?"

"I'm leaving! See you at the trailer."

"Okay, buy Judy." Midori turned around and went back to her conversation with the Japanese boy. 

Judy was walking toward the door. She was halfway their when she glanced and saw an old couch, with Johnny Napalm lying on it. He was probably passed out, and so were about ten other drunks around that place. But there was something that pulled her toward that couch. His back of his leather jacket was facing her, the Union Jack patch stood out the most. She walked over and looked at his face. He was obviously passed out. Drool was coming out of his mouth and his eyes were slightly open, and only the whites were showing. _Wait a minute…that's not normal. _She put her hand on his neck, trying to check for a pulse. Judy thought she could feel one, but it was probably the vibration of the music from the stereo. She preformed one last check, she pulled out a compact mirror from her pocket and put it under his nose, to check to see if he was breathing. There was no steam in the glass. Judy panicked and dialed 911.

"Hello 911 what is your emergency." Judy tried to explain what was the problem, but it was too loud.

"Miss are you there, I can't hear you." 

Judy moved ran out the door. "Hello I'm at a party and there's this guy who had WAY too much to drink and I think he's dead!" Judy was crying now.

"Okay miss, where is he?"

"Inside!!!"

"Have you checked his pulse?"

Judy was hysterical at this point, "Just send a damn ambulance!"

Within ten minutes the party was broken up by the sound of sirens and paramedics. Johnny was loaded onto the stretcher and taken away. Everybody in that room that was somewhat sober realized that that concert earlier, was probably Johnny's last concert.


	5. Chapter 5: Hospitals

_From the lights to the pavement_

_From the van to the floor_

_From backstage to the doctor_

_From the earth to the morgue_

Judy listened to those lyrics while waiting at the hospital. It was a song on her iPod, titled Desert Song. It was preformed by My Chemical Romance, one of the many bands she and Johnny talked about on that faithful day. She was lying on a couch in the waiting area of the emergency room. Johnny could be dead for all she knew, the hospital could be talking to their manager, calling Johnny's parents, whoever they were… She was the only one who bothered to come to the hospital, the girls didn't know him well enough to come and the guys were too drunk to show up. She was the only one who cared enough to show. He had fans, but like security would let them come here. It was about three in the morning, she was the only one in the waiting room. She tried sleeping but couldn't.For the first time since Catholic school she shut her eyes and prayed. _Oh Lord, I know that Johnny wasn't the best person, he cursed and swore and all that but please…have mercy on him. He wasn't perfect but he doesn't deserve to die. I know that I haven't prayed to you in a while, but I'm sorry. I will never drink again, nor party, oh God…_ Judy was suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. It was a doctor.

"Are you Ms. Judy Nails?"

"Actually my real last name is Taylor. But yeah I'm Judy."

"Well, I'm Dr. Nelson and I'm here to update you about Johnny." Judy started bawling. "Don't worry, he's not dead."

"Oh good!"

"But…he's in a coma."

"Oh God…" Judy felt like her heart sunk into her stomach.

"Well, when he wakes up, he really owes you one. If we hadn't come when we did, he would be dead."

"What's wrong with him now?"

"Well alcohol poisoning for the most part. And if he drinks any more I'm afraid that his liver is going to fail."

"Have you told his manager?"

"Yeah I just got off the phone with him, nice guy really. I can take you to go see Jonathan."

_Jonathan? _"yeah I'll go see him."

Dr. Nelson led her up to room 204, and there he was, lying on a white bed in a room all by himself. He had an IV plugged into his arm, and a machine monitoring his breathing and his heart.

"When he got here he needed a machine to breathe, but now he seems to be doing fine by himself. But, I can't tell you when he'll wake up. It might be a few days, a week, months, maybe even years. I doubt it will take that long."

Dr. Nelson left and Judy approached him. He looked very pale. Judy stroked his hand and saw his arm band. **NAME:NAPALM, JONATHAN S. SEX: MALE DATE OF BIRTH: 4/16/1973 HEIGHT: 6' 8'' WEIGHT: 123 POUNDS. EYE COLOR: GREY. **_Well…that's just about all I need to know about 'Jonathan.' _Judy pulled up a chair next to the bed. She stroked the side of his face. She saw a scar that ran down the side of his head. Probably from Plum.

The next day, things were less peaceful. Head Plates' manager flew over, and so did Violet Eyes' manager. Talks were made about finding a replacement guitarist…and maybe even a permanent guitarist. The headlines on VH1, Fuse, and MTV were all about British Rock Star, Johnny Napalm, in a coma at a Newark hospital, after a wild drinking binge. While talks were made, concert arenas' were notified, and disappointed and worried fans were noticed. After a few hours, the two managers had to leave to send emails and make calls. So the only people left in the small room was Judy, Izzy, Axel, and Gunner. Judy still sat next to the bed, Izzy was sitting on the couch, Axel was looking at the chart on the head of the bed, and Gunner was looking out the window.

"Jonathan S. Napalm. What does the S stand for anyway?" Axel said as he looked at Johnny's chart.

Izzy looked up from his cell phone "Sweeney, I think."

"Hey have you guys noticed that there are…like…a lot of reporters outside?" Gunner said this as he looked out of the window.

"Huh…"Izzy closed his cell phone, "I don't know…man I'm hung over."

Judy couldn't take this anymore, "Look, why do you guys even show up anyway! Johnny is in a _coma _and you guys couldn't care less!!! Don't you realize that he may be one of the _greatest _guitarists that you have _ever _been on stage with and will _ever _play with again!?" By now Judy was screaming.

"Look Judy, calm down." Izzy stood up off the couch.

Her face was red, tears were coming out from her eyes. Soon she was in full tears. Everybody knew that Judy was no crier, she only cried when someone died, and Johnny was pretty close to dead. She started cursing and she even threw the clipboard toward Izzy, after that it didn't take long for the boys to leave. Judy buried her face into the hoodie she wore last night and started to bawl. She dried her eyes and looked up at Johnny, and after all of the screaming, Johnny was still stuck in a never ending sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6: Buddy System

"It was now three days after the incident and Johnny still hasn't woken up." Ryan tried to reassure Judy, "There are a lot of fans that want a show, Head Plate already has a replacement guitarist ready, and we need to leave for New York."

"I know, I know, but it still feels wrong to leave Johnny alone at the hospital."

"I see what you mean, but there's really nothing we can do about that."

Judy looked out of the window of her bus. The weather was sunny out, too sunny. "Okay, when do we leave?"

"Well…today." Judy let out a sigh "Let me go to the hospital and visit him. Then I'll come back and we'll get this show on the road."

"Okay, I'll let Scott know. And Judy…"

Judy zipped up her hoodie and turned to face Ryan, "What?"

"Don't get you hopes up. His Blood Alcohol Content was almost four times the legal limit. He may never wake up."

"Well…be happy he wasn't driving." and she was off.

Judy made it to the hospital, and got a pass to go to room 204. The lobby wasn't as packed with reporters and sympathetic fans as it was two days ago. She made it up the elevator and entered the room. Dr. Nelson was writing down numbers on his clipboard.

"Hello there Judy."

"Hey Doc, how's Johnny doing?"

"Well…all hope isn't lost yet. His heart rate seems to be going up, but that isn't saying much."

"I've got to leave for New York today, so take good care of him."

"I sure will Ms. Taylor, besides my son is a fan."

Judy looked up at him, "Really? You never told me that."

"Well, he wasn't but after I told him about Johnny he started listening, and now he's a fan. He's fifteen and he wants an autograph as soon as he wakes up."

Judy smiled as she petted Johnny's almost lifeless head, "I've got to go." She leaned forward and kissed Johnny on the forehead. "Remember, Take good care of him." With that she shook Dr. Nelsons' hand, and headed out the door, with tears in her eyes. She walked down the hall and clicked the down button on the elevator.

"Judy!!!" She saw a panting Doctor Nelson running down the halls. "Johnny…," he stopped to pant, "Johnny is awake!"

"What?!"

"As soon as you left he woke up! Oh God it's a miracle."

"Well what the hell are you doing here! Go check on him."

Judy and the doctor ran down the halls, almost running into a nurse on the way. Judy kicked the door open with her leather boots and she was shocked to see Johnny, trying to sit up, and looking very confused. He looked around the bright white room, bewildered.

"Bloody hell, what did I do this time?"

"Well, Mr. Napalm, apparently you had a lot to drink a few days ago and you were in a coma."

Johnny's eyes got huge, as he turned to look at the IV in his arm. "Well that's a first."

"Judy, call your manager, and you might want to leave. I need to speak to Johnny privately."

For the next few minutes Judy was at bliss…that is…until she called Ryan and he started cursing about hot they're gonna have to reschedule so much more, post pone tonight's gig, and blah blah blah. She turned around and saw the door 204, she knew that Dr. Nelson was telling Johnny about how his alcoholism was shortening his life and about medical bills and crap like that.

As soon as he got back to the van, there was a Head Plate band meeting. Things seemed to be in order and both busses started again and headed for New York. None of the girls of Violet Eyes knew what was going on. Was Johnny going to have to go to rehab, was he going to be kicked out of the band, and how was Johnny doing anyway? Whatever those answers were, they were going to have to wait till they got to New York. They needed to make up some major time. But in the meantime, Judy sat in her bunk, took her shoes off and went to sleep.

Finally, they got to their destination. Judy got off the buss first and so did Johnny. _Poor thing, he looks even skinnier than he did before. At least he isn't drunk. _Following him was a very pissed off manager, Scott Tryvern.

"Okay, Judy, Johnny, we need to talk." he pointed toward their bus and the went in. They sat on a booth by the window. "Okay, Johnny why don't you inform Judy on what's going on."

He sighed, "Okay, the doctor said that I need to get sober. He recommended that I go to rehab but we ain't got time, so…he recommended the 'buddy system.'"

Scott interrupted him, he was obviously not happy "what that means is that Johnny needs to find someone sober to hang around with. Someone who'll keep him from drinking. Of course, no one in this bus has been sober for over three days at a time, and you would be a good role model. After all you do seem to care." Judy felt herself sink in the seat. "before each concert you will stick with Johnny, and after the concert you will stay with Johnny. Okay?"

"Sure," Johnny looked over at Judy. He seemed to be smiling. "I'll stick with Johnny."

"Good, now Johnny, if this happens again…"

"Yeah yeah I understand. You'll kick me out of the bleedin' band."

"Okay, now I'm going to go back to Jersey. Behave yourself." With that he left, slamming the door on the way out.

"Man, what got up his ass and died?"

Johnny let out a chuckle, "He's just pissed, that's all, don't blame him really. I've been tanked before."

"Johnny, if I'm gonna be your buddy I'm really going to have to get a British dictionary."

Johnny Napalm laughed again, "Look if you want to learn British slang, I can teach you all the _bad _words. I did spend most of me young years in East London."

Judy leaned her elbow on the table, "What was it like?"

Johnny began telling her his many tales about when he was a young rebellious teen in the 80's. How he ran away from home at nights to play guitar at seedy night clubs. His run ins with the coppers, street fights, his first rock concert, his first tattoo, and his first mohawk. That continued for the next few hours.


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions of a Punk Rocker

Their conversation lasted until Johnny went on stage, completely sober, and he played the greatest concert of his life. Judy went on next, now with blue hair, courtesy of Johnny Napalm and his unlimited stash of hair dye and aqua net. But Johnny had temptations while Judy was away. Izzy was drinking (even though he was told not too), and Axel was thinking of smart things to say to Casey, which was very hard for him to do. Gunner was glued to his computer, updating the bands website. Johnny sat down next to Gunner.

"Sup, Napalm." Gunner just reached his two-word-a-day limit.

"Lad, you're smart. You don't drink, ya never have, and ya never will…eh Jaxon?"

"Sure."

"Jaxon, can't you say a complete sentence?"

"Wally…picked…his…nose."

Johnny shifted his eyes over to Izzy, halfway drunk already. _Drummers…_

"By the way Napalm, there's a lot of fans that sent us emails hoping for your recovery."

Johnny's eyes widened, "Now, that's more like it."

The concert ended, head plate went out to party, Violet Eyes went out to sleep, and Judy and Johnny went to 'buddy up.' They sat outside Judy's bus, there was too much drinking going on in his bus, and they didn't want to go inside Judy's, everybody was asleep. Judy sat down and looked at the stars, and Johnny lit up a cigarette.

"Judy I spent all day telling you about my youth, now tell me something' about yours."

"Well…I grew up in New Jersey. I had an older sister, by ten years. When she was fifteen she was killed in a car wreck. I went to Catholic school. My mom was very mean to me, and my dad was never around. After I graduated, my best friend Pandora and I ran away and started Violet Eyes. A few years ago we found Midori, to replace Jessica…which believe me is another story entirely. The last time I saw my mom, we got in a screaming fight. It was over some dumb boy I used to date and he got in trouble and my mom was pissed and blah blah blah."

"Oh…did I tell you that I have a younger brother? No, well his name is James, James Elliot Napalm. He's seven years younger than me, and he was always a little tattle tale. I used to beat his ass on a daily basis. Little bugger! I haven't seen him in years tho'. Let's see…he's 28 now. God I feel old."

"Only three years older than me."

"Yeah, Plum was only 26." He shuttered at the memory.

"Johnny, what's the story between you and Plum?"

Johnny let out a sigh, "Well…we met about two years ago, she used to dye my hair. She moved in with me, back when I still lived with London, and we were very _very _involved with each other. I had to go on tour a lot. And I spent a lot of time in the states and she got really pissed. One day I came home and she bashed me in the head. Things got really nasty and she went to court. She told the blasted Judge that I raped her…she of course had no proof…so that little tart got charged with filing false claims but I got kicked the hell outta my apartment. For a while I really loved her. I kept drinking and drinking and drinking…but that's another story. Last month I got this tattoo." He turned his neck to show Judy his broken heart tattoo.

"Wow. I used to date this guy in high school, it was just puppy love, he got an MIP so I dumped him. Then there was this roadie. I made the huge mistake of sleeping with him, he told everybody, and I was humiliated. So that's that. My entire dating life." Judy leaned back on the pavement. Johnny, tried to lean back, but his mohawk got in the way.

"Bloody hair! Ya know one of these days I'm going to shave my head."

"I liked it when you had liberty spikes, it looked good."

Johnny smashed out the end of his cigarette into the pavement. "I know, but that takes even longer to spike, and even longer to wash all that glue out."

Judy put her arms behind her head. The bottom of her hoodie lifted up exposing some skin.

"When did you get that tattoo?"

Judy looked at her hip. "Oh that one, it was my first. I got it when I was seventeen." Judy moved her hands to touch that vintage black and blue star. "Of course I got it on my hip so my mother wouldn't find out."

"Same. I got my first one on my abs, but my stupid brother saw it when I was sleeping. He told mum, and of course I got grounded for a month." He lifted up his shirt and showed Judy.

"Cool, which tattoo of your is your favorite?"

"Easy, it would have to be the barcode on the back of my neck." She shifted around and showed Judy. "It's sentimental, because it happens to be the barcode off the first album I was ever in. Back in '96. Back when I was in the group Bastard Children of the Apocalypse with me mates. Unfortunately we broke up after out singer Willie died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"He died of alcohol poisoning…" he suddenly had a melancholy look on his face. He then turned to look at Judy, "By the way, thank you for saving my life."

"No problem, it would of sucked if we lost you. You're not ready to meet Elvis, Hendrix, John Lennon, and Janis yet…"

"Well I look at it this way. If I was to die that night, I don't think I would have had time to make my peace with God."

Judy was just about to mention about her time in Catholic School, when suddenly a loud noise came from Johnny's tour bus, followed by much cursing. Johnny stood up and shouted. "Damn you Izzy, I told you not to put your lava lamp on the damned oven!" He turned to look toward Judy, "Sorry I'd better go make sure nobody got injured." He left and ran toward the bus. Much commotion came out of the van followed by what sounded like a smoke alarm. Men…


	8. Chapter 8: Dearest Judith

The next few months went by somewhat smoothly. There was still an occasional faulty coffee machine bursting into flames, broken guitars, drum sets being kicked over, but that's normal rock star stuff. Axel and Izzy started laying off the drinking, for Johnny's sake. Pandora, Casey, and Midori adjusted to not seeing as much of Judy, since she spent a lot of time with Johnny. All spare time of Johnny's was spent texting, or talking to Judy. He told his band mates that it was about his drinking problem, but that was a lie. He really didn't have any urges to drink. When he was with Judy he felt pretty good, they had a lot in common and she loved to listen to his harrowing tales about the slums of London…but mostly stories about stupid pranks he and his former band mates used to play on parents, teachers, and mostly his little brother James. Judy liked him too, it was nice to have a guy to talk too. But everything changed the during the Denver concert…

'There I was…standing right next to the British Parliament in London, with a can of red spray paint in my hand. Ever since I was a lad, me and my mates used to joke about tagging the house of parliament with the anarchy logo. It was a dream then but now here I was. I turned around to put my tag, giggling with boyish delight. I suddenly felt a pair of arms around my waist. For a moment I thought it was a damned copper, but it wasn't. It was dearest Judy. "Johnny, I know that you always wanted to do this. I think that you know you could go to jail for a long time, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Her American accent sounded so beautiful. She rested her hand on the can and together we defaced that building. She smiled and kissed me, all of a sudden I felt a hard whack on me head…'

Johnny opened his eyes. He was inside his bunk on his bus and his head has just hit the side. He realized that he was dreaming. He buried his face into his pillow…wait a minute… he turned to face the side of his bunk. 'Did I just dream about Judy…a dream where she kissed me? Yes I did, oh God my face feels hot, my hearts a racin'.' He shut his eyes and thought about his dream again. He felt his heart beat even faster. 'God…I think I'm in love with her.' He wanted to push those thoughts out once and for all. 'C'mon lad, don't think about that stuff…but she's so beautiful…Oh never mind, keep thinking.' He pulled his fleece blanket over his head and began to think of Judy. One blissful hour passed, he could hear Axel getting up to get some coffee. 'Okay, I've known her for tree months, talked to her for only a handful of hours and I'm in love with her. I must be. She's the first girl that has ever given a damn about my well being, apart from me mum, and she's so beautiful. When did I start feeling this way? The doctor told me that when I woke up it was right after she gave me a kiss on my head. Does she love me? Naw…she just kissed me probably because I was half dead. Oh Judy… Nobody just wakes up and realizes that their in love with somebody. But I've never been "in love" with anybody before…not truly. Oh damn! If Izzy, Axel, and Gunner find out they're never gonna let me forget it. Oh dearest Judith…'

When he felt like his face was done blushing he got up and took a shower, thinking of Judy the whole time. He washed his hair extra hard to get out all of the leftover egg whites and hair spray. He looked at the tips of his hair and decided that now was the time to dye it again. He leaned back on the edge of the shower and shut his eyes.

"C'mon Johnny, you've been in there almost an hour!" It was Gunner that shouted this. Johnny realized he must of dozed off, he got out, put his clothes on and exited the bathroom. All without saying a word.

He went to the pantry where he kept his hair dyes and bleach. The first thing he saw was the bright orange half used bottle that he let Judy borrow the other day. He grabbed some bleach and blue hair dye. This was going to take all day, perfect for giving him some time alone to think of Judy. He put on a pair of rubber gloves and began mixing the bleach.

In a few hours both busses reached Denver. They stopped at the tour site. Midori was the first to cheerfully step out of he bus. She was always eager to get some fresh air. Casey followed, exited, and lit a cigarette. Judy followed with Pandora, they both seemed to be having a conversation. Judy looked up to see Johnny, her tour buddy and one of her best friends. She was shocked to see him step out, wearing old black jeans, sleeveless Sex Pistols tee shirt, and a brand new blue mohawk.

"…and that's why I don't like dogs. Judy, where are you going." Pandora shouted to her best mortal friend (as she called Judy). But she already started up a conversation with Johnny. Pandora wondered if there was more going on between them than she knew about.

"Wow, I love you new hair."

"Well it took me about four hours to bleach and dye it. How is you day so far Judith?"

She sighed, "You know that I don't like to be called that, Jonathan. And by the way I'm doing fine."

Johnny looked over to see Pandora and Casey glaring at him. "What's wrong with your friends? I think they hate me."

"Naw, they're just a little jealous, that's all."

"Is it because we've been spending too much time together. And because you can eat whatever you want with ought gaining weight." Johnny smiled at her sense of humor. "They keep asking me if we're dating, I tell them we aren't but they don't believe me."

Johnny felt his heart sink. He looked up to see Casey throw her cigarette butt toward the ground. She immediately smashed it with her leather motorcycle boot. Johnny pulled out a cigarette out of his pocket and lit up, giving her a glare. "Go ahead, let them think that."

Pizza was ordered and brought to their busses, the girls forced Judy to stay with them. She usually went to 'his' bus and sometimes he went to hers. Johnny didn't usually do that, unless he felt like getting cold stares.

"Judy, are you dating Johnny?" Casey asked her while eating her pepperoni.

Judy chewed, "No, so stop asking."

"I just wanted to know."

Pandora looked up from her half eaten slice. "He seems sober enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, the deal was you had to stay with him until he was totally sober. He is now, so why do you continue to talk to him?"

Judy was getting aggravated, "Look, I 'like' him okay. We have a lot of the same interests, we both play guitar. It's not like I'm doing him or anything!"

"Pandora, Casey, it okay if Judy want to talk to Johnny. He seems like nice boy. Remember when you spent all your time with that boy from Tailgater, hmmm Casey. And how you keep talking to Axel now?"

Casey looked up, "Okay, you've got a point Midori." Judy opened her phone and smiled, she had a text from Johnny.


	9. Chapter 9: Because I Love You

The concert was being set up, the bands were backstage getting ready. Johnny sat on an old beat up couch backstage. He kept glancing up at the girls dressing room, watching to see when all the girls would leave the dressing room, giving him time to talk to Judy alone. Earlier he tried to text Judy, to tell her that he loved her, but that sounded lame. To express one's love thru a text message. He decided to tell her in person. With every waking minute he started feeling more and more nauseous. He watched Pandora walk out, followed by Casey, and soon Judy came out. Damn! He would have to wait. Judy came to sit by him, to practice guitar and talk. He was about to tell Judy how he felt, but here were too many witnesses. And he knew Judy's attitudes towards roadies abilities to keep secrets.

The time between warm ups, and sound checks seemed to drag on forever. Eventually, Head Plate was on and off the stage. Fortunately, the entire time between sets, the girls were in their dressing room. Casey went out, then Midori, then…Pandora. Judy was alone. Johnny knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey, Johnny." Judy seemed bright and cheerful, she had just done her makeup and she looked beautiful. Johnny gave her a forlorn look. "Do you want to talk?" Judy seemed worried.

Johnny entered and shut the door, he'd been practicing what he was going to say all day. He was ready.

"Judy, I just wanted to tell you…what an awesome tour it has been. I mean, I've done so many things in this tour that I thought I'd never do," so far so good… "I've gotten sober, started playing better, record sales have gone up…" He walked up next to Judy and wrapped his arms around her. "And I believe that I've fallen in love with an American." Judy looked up into his eyes. "Judy, I love you. You've done so much for me, you've saved my life, you've given me a purpose in life. I love you. And if you don't love me, I could wait forever, as long as one day you would love me…and…and…" Judy looked up into his eyes. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"I think I already have." She wrapped her arms in an embrace and dug her head into his shoulder. Judy smiled and looked up into his eyes, "You must love me, most guys I've known would of already tried to get me into bed by now."

Johnny laughed, "You truly are one in a million."

Judy got on stage and played with great energy. They even preformed an encore. After that solo, Judy threw her guitar in her case, put the case on her back, and ran out of the concert hall. She couldn't find Johnny anywhere. Her heart started racing when she thought of when she kissed him. How she longed to bury her face in his cigarette smoke scented tee shirt. She ran toward her bus and threw her guitar in the back room, it was originally a master bed room but they ripped that out and made a sound proof practice room for on the go. She left the bus in a hurry, on her way out she looked at herself in the side mirror. She was blushing. She heard the familiar click of a lighter and sure enough, Johnny was standing behind her.

"Sorry luv, but I really need a smoke."

Judy turned and hugged him, "I don't mind." She buried her face into his leather jacket.

Johnny tapped his cigarette and kissed the top of her head, "And to think that I spent so many years in England, away from you."


	10. Chapter 10: Being With You

During the backstage hours of the Violet eyes tour, a romance blossomed. The next few tours in, Cheyenne, Salt Lake City, and Phoenix, Judy and Johnny became very close. Hours were spent talking, cuddling, admiring tattoos, and in Judy's case, being badgered by her band mates.

"PANDORA!" Judy shouted on her bus, headed to Las Vegas.

Pandora looked at the doll Judy had in her hand "Yes…"

"What the heck is this!?" Judy held up a small rag doll, decorated in a leather jacket, and pierced with safety pins.

"Umm…Voodoo doll."

"Ha. Very mature." Judy threw the doll on the floor, "look, what is so bad about me going out with Johnny?"

Pandora sighed, Casey and Midori were watching from their bunks. "Look, I guess I'm just jealous. And…" Pandora trailed off.

"And what?"

"Well…all the guys you have gone out with, have ended up breaking your heart. I…just don't want it to happen again. I care about you Judy."

Judy rolled her eyes, "I know you care, I really do. But please, I'm happy, it gets lonely not having a guy to talk to." she gave her a hug. "Besides, you've never let me meet your boyfriend."

"That's because I'm dating death." Both of them laughed. "Judy, just don't get too involved, okay. Because after this tour, you won't be seeing too much of each other, and you know. Out of sight, out of mind."

She felt sick to her stomach after this. She really did love Johnny, well, as much as you can when the closest thing you can have to a date is a trip to Mc Donald's at One in the morning. Life on tour…

The guys in Head Plate were well aware of Johnny's relation ship. Thankfully, they were a little more open to their relationship than the girls in Violet Eyes were.

"Napalm, I don't see how you do it." Izzy said to Johnny on the way to Vegas.

"How I do what?" He looked up from his cell phone for a few seconds.

"How you are the only guy on this tour who can get a girlfriend on this tour! I can't even get hooked up with Midori! How do you do it?"

"Well, for one thing," he felt his phone ring, another text message. "You should start to treat girls a little nicer."

"Okay…?"

"Stop treating women like all they are is objects. In other words…stop treating them like you treat your groupies."

Izzy threw his pillow at him, "Aw shut up! Steel, you have a thing going with Casey, how do you do it?"

Axel put down his cup of coffee. "Me and Casey?! No, we aren't dating or anything. Just friends. But tonight I might take her to a casino or something in Vegas. What about you Johnny, are you gonna take Judy anywhere?"

Johnny looked up from his phone, "You know, I just might."

Izzy gritted his teeth and stormed out towards the back of the bus.

Over an hour later, they reached their venue. When Head Plate got off the bus, they were surprised to see their manager there.

"Johnny, I've gotten a lot of good reports about your playing lately. I just came to congratulate you on your new sobriety."

Johnny looked up to see Judy getting of the bus, smiling brightly at him. "Well, thank Judy, not me. She's the reason that I'm sober."

The rest of the band members from both bussed followed out. "Well, both bands have been doing very well, so I wanted to reward you." He was no longer talking to just Johnny, "We're gonna leave a little late tomorrow for L.A. so tonight you can just enjoy yourselves. Go see the town, rent a hotel room, just don't do anything stupid." He glared at Izzy. "That means no showgirls, no excessive drinking, or gambling. And of course nothing illegal."

Casey and Pandora high fived, and Axel and Izzy fist bumped. Gunner seemed un affected. Johnny was excited, she was finally going to have a real date with Johnny! Judy on the other hand, seemed anxious, and not in a good way.

The venue that they were going to play out was immense! Each band member had their own dressing room. Judy came in to help Johnny spike his now purple hair. Judy was sporting a bleach blonde look herself.

"God Johnny, you should really consider getting your hair trimmed." Judy was become even more exasperated after trying to get a spike to stick up for the fourth time. "Oh well, it's a labor of love."

Johnny looked into the mirror and saw a very worried looking Judy. "Luv, what's wrong?" He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "If you want I can get my hair to stick up itself."

"No, it's not that."

"Well come sit on my lap and tell me what's wrong." He sat down on the couch and Judy joined him. He stroked her head.

"Well…I was talking to Pandora today."

"She still hates me?"

"Well…that's not the point. She's worried that I'm getting too involved."

"So she's jealous."

"No…well…I really don't feel like talking about it."

Johnny kissed her cheek, "You can tell me."

Judy rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't feel like going into a hotel room with you tonight."

"Oh. I see." he stroked her head, "Judy, you know that I would never force you into anything. In fact, that thought never crossed my mind."

"Good." She let out a sigh of relief, "I feel so much better."

"Of course…if you wanted too we could…" Judy shot him a dirty look, "Sorry."

"Has that thought ever crossed your mind? Be honest with me."

Johnny looked at her stern eyes. "Go ahead, I'm not gonna kill you."

"A few times."

Judy was about to speak until she a knock on the door. "Hey Johnny, do you have any hair spray I can borrow." It was Izzy. Judy and Johnny responded by raising their middle fingers at him, simultaneously.

During the opening act Johnny found him self sidetracked. All he could think of was Judy, "different" thoughts than normal. There was so much he wanted to tell Judy, about how his feelings for her had intensified even more. He wanted to hold her, love her. 'Damn Judy, why did you have to bring that up!' For the last few months he did his best to respect her boundaries, but it was hard. She was so beautiful. When Judy was on stage, the same thoughts raced through her head. 'Maybe Johnny and I should get a room. After all, if we did want to do it, tonight would be the best night. Do I really love him that much? But I don't want to get too involved. Stupid Las Vegas!' The concert ended. Judy came backstage into Johnny's arms. She could hear screams of delight from her band and his. It was about time they had a night on the town.

"So Judy, what do you want to do."

"Well, this is Vegas. There isn't much we can do that doesn't involve alcohol. I think I just want to spend the night with you."

"I know, but what are we gonna do."

Judy reached a crossroad, she let out a sigh and threw her arms around Johnny and kissed him. Not caring whether someone was looking or not.

"Oh, I see." he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her even harder.


	11. Chapter 11: What Happens In Vegas

Johnny waited in a hotel room in Vegas. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to get the taste of mouthwash out of his mouth. For the last hour he had been busy trying to get the smell of his mouth. He did everything Judy told him to do, he got a clean room at a nice hotel, sent Judy a text message telling him where he was, and didn't tell anybody where he was going or what his plans were. He even took a shower and brushed his teeth. He leaned back on the bed. In reality if she backed out, he didn't blame her. He was just as nervous as she was. He had never done this sober before. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Johnny reached in to answer. He pulled out his phone and his cigarettes. 'Damn! I could really use a smoke right now. Hurry up Judy!' The text was from Gunner. He didn't read the text, he couldn't risk texting him back. Letting anybody find out about tonight would surly end his relationship with Judy forever.

Judy entered the hotel from a side entrance. She didn't want to be seen. She had no choice but to ride the elevator up, Johnny texted her and told her that the room was on the fifth floor. The ride up seemed to last hours. All the way up she was having a heated argument with her conscience. 'Oh God, what am I doing? Do I really want this? I know he won't tell anybody about this, but is this right? I can go back, Johnny will understand.' The elevator reached the fifth floor and she exited. 'C'mon Judy, you've done this before. Quit worrying!' She walked super slowly down the long hallway. She found the room, she lifted her hand to knock on the door. 'Judith you idiot! Sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with you!' She heard the voice of her mother. 'How could you be so blind?! You're going to regret this, you'll see! You're making a fool out of yourself over this boy.' Those were the same words that her mother told her the last time she saw her. 'You and your "rock music." It's been nothing but trouble. Judy became angry at the memory. She muttered under her breath, "mom, shut up." Judy knocked on the door.

She threw herself in Johnny's arms. She had made up her mind.

"Judy…"Johnny looked at his beautiful girlfriend as she began messing with the zipper on his leather jacket, "I think it's fair to warn you that I've never done this sober before…"

Judy looked up at his face, "Don't be a such a pessimist." She backed up to the bed, gave him a kick on the ankle, and they both fell in.

Meanwhile, in a Vegas casino, Axel took Casey on a date. They sat at a table, enjoyed a drink and talked.

"Axel, this is kinda a random question, but is Johnny…violent."

"What?! Why would you ask that?"

"Well…it's about Judy. She really loves him and if they get married one day, or anything like that…I well…just wanted to make sure he would never beat her or anything."

Axel looked at her astonished. "That is a random question! Well the answer is no. He would never beat a girl, I know that he really wanted to when he and Plum were in court, but he never did. If a guy ticked him off he would probably beat him up. If a girl did, he would just give her a dirty look. Even when he was really drunk, he would never beat a girl." He took a sip of his drink. "Now why would you ask that?"

Casey looked at the table, "This is kinda hard for me to talk about, but when I was little my dad would beat my mom all the time. They divorced when I was about ten. Most of my stupid high school classmates had the same things happen to them, one even got pregnant. I really care about Judy, I don't want the same thing to happen to her."

Axel reached over and touched her shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing. Johnny may look mean and tough, but deep down he has a sensitive heart. Though he doesn't like to admit it. You know Casey, you really care about your friends."

"And…"

"And it's nice. You seem really ticked off today."

"Sorry, maybe I'm just a little too worried about Judy, that's all. Anyway Axel, what does Johnny say about Judy around you exactly?"

"Wow, you really REALLY care. Anyway he doesn't say all that much. He textes her all the time, if Izzy or me try to probe him about his love life or anything like that, he usually cusses us out. Yeah, he really seems to love her."

Casey sighed, she suddenly felt like a huge burden was lifted off her chest. She also looked up into Axels brown eyes.

"Would you ever beat a girl?"

Axel leaned over and stroked her hand, "Never."


	12. Chapter 12: Holiday in London

**Judy woke up at about seven in the morning. She opened her eyes and saw Johnny beside her, still asleep. She smiled and stroked the side of his sleeping face. It was a perfect morning. Even though Judy had a small bruise on her left shoulder, she had no memory of any pain at all. She turned on her side and saw an alarm clock sitting on a side table. Next to it was a pack of cigarettes, lighter, and an ash tray.**

"**Huh? I remember falling asleep on the left side of the bed. How did I get over here?" Judy felt a pair of tattooed arms wrap around her.**

"**Well, luv, do you want me to demonstrate?" Johnny was indeed, awake.**

**Judy wrapped her arms around her boy friend. As she cuddled up to him she could hear the hotel room phone ring. "Who the hell is calling?!"**

**Johnny looked at the time on the clock, "That's our wake up call. I hate those things!"**

**Judy cursed under her breath. "I really should be getting up, but I want to enjoy this." She stroked the tattoos on his abs. "Besides, I like my men scrawny."**

**Johnny put his arm around her hips. Her curves were tighter than a Les Paul's. "And to think ten years ago, I was a lonely little street urchin, sleeping on the streets of London. Playing guitar just to I could have enough to eat. And here I am, playing in a stable band, completely sober, and I have the most beautiful lass in the world. God works in mysterious ways."**

**Judy pulled herself away, "You know that I could stay here all day, but we really need to get going." She got out of bed and got dressed. "Johnny, by the way, I think it would be best in we left the hotel at different times. I don't want anybody getting any ideas."**

**Johnny looked at her as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Sure thing luv."**

**Judy arrived at the bus first. Ten minutes later a cab dropped of Johnny. They had their story set, they went to go eat and then Judy felt like getting a room on her own. Since Johnny was the first one to arrive he could tell his band mates that he stayed in his bunk. Nobody had any idea that this was a lie. The bussed headed off for the next show. Of course, Johnny was forced to hear all of the harrowing stories of his band mates. Gunner stayed in a hotel room, that was all he could say, Axel had a great date with Casey, and Izzy made off with some showgirls. Johnny knew that he could top all of their stories, but he kept quiet. On Judy's bus she heard stories about the sushi bar Midori visited, Pandora's night at a goth nightclub, and Casey's date with Axel. Judy simply told them about her 'date' with Johnny, even though she was blushing the entire time she told her made up story.**

**The last two weeks of the tour went by very quickly. Soon both bands were standing backstage, right after the last concert in Miami. Good byes were being said. Izzy was excited for Head Plates solo U.S. tour coming up in three weeks. Gunner was anxious to go back to his computer to update the bands website. But Johnny and Judy stood away from the crowd of two bands, having a conversation of their own.**

**Judy looked up into Johnny's grayish-blue eyes, "So Johnny, when are we going to London?"**

"**Well sweetheart, after this tour I have three weeks before I leave for my American tour." He kissed her, "When do you want to leave?"**

**Judy hugged her boy friend closer to her, "Next week I have a break before we go on our international tour. I'd like to go then." She stroked the side of his face. "Tomorrow the girls and I are leaving on a plane for New York, back to my place. I would like to go home, get a few things, and then I could go to London."**

**Johnny rested his hands on her hips, "Well, I think I'm going to go directly back to London. Call me and let me know when you get there so I could pick you up."**

**Judy was aware that her band mates were staring at her. She didn't care. "I can't wait to meet you there. I love you Johnny."**


	13. Chapter 13: Homecoming

Three months ago Judy Nails and Johnny Napalm were little more than strangers. After their tour together they found themselves madly in love with each other. Judy was sitting on a plane heading for London England, flying over an ocean to spend a week with her tattooed boyfriend. Judy was seated next to a business man who was seated by the window. Judy was scanning around the plane, searching for clues as to where they were, and how long it would be before they landed. Her legs kept twitching, she kept checking the time on her iPod, she couldn't sleep. If she wanted to listen to music, the only thing she wanted to listen too was music from Head Plate, Johnny's band. That only made her more anxious. She had a week off before her next tour and even though she loved her band mates, her best friends, she really wanted to get away. She longed for a week alone with Johnny Napalm. After anxiously scratching almost all of her black nail polish off she heard the voice of the pilot through the speaker system. Prepare to land.

Judy almost ran off the plane when it landed. She exited, found her suit case, went through customs, and exited to the terminal. Judy took out her phone to call Johnny, to let him know that she arrived, but she didn't need too. Judy was instantly spun around and embraced. She was in the arms of her love again.

"Welcome to London, luv."

"How did you get here so fast!?" Judy clamped her hand on his jaw and turned his head around. She examined his much shorter, green, mohawk. "You cut your hair!"

"Yeah, as soon as I got home I cut it." Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist. "Besides…I figured that when you were here, I wanted to spend all my time with you and not spiking my hair."

Judy playfully patted her hand on his chest. "You do realize that not only did I come here to see you, but I came here to see the city too."

"Don't worry luv. I'll drive you around." he wrapped his arm around her waist and they left the air port. As soon as they left Johnny lit up a cigarette, "I rented a car for the weekend. I'll drive you to my flat so you can drop off your luggage. After that there's this place I want to show you, its east of…" Judy kept walking forward, not noticing that Johnny had trailed off. She saw him walking toward another man, they were cussing at each other. Soon she saw Johnny and the man wrestling on the parking lot.

"Johnny! What the hell are you doing?! What the…"

Johnny had the other man pinned, they were both laughing. "Relax Judy," Johnny and the other man got up, they were both laughing. "This chap right here is my long lost brother Jamie." Judy saw a resemblance between the two, James (or Jamie as his older brother liked to call him) was about the same height. James had pale skin, very short brown hair, strong jaw, and was very scrawny. The only differenced was that James had bright blue eyes and looked much younger. "Nice to meet you James.""Ello." he turned to face his brother, "Fancy meeting you here. God, it's been so long!"

"I know! I just got off of a U.S. tour and my girlfriend Judy has never seen the city, so I brought her with me. She's a musician too."

"I'd love to stay and chat Jonathan, but I need to pick up my wife. She's coming back from a business trip."

"Married?! When did that happen?!"

"Actually, I got married for about a year. Her names Marie, sweet girl. Sorry, I've got to go." they waved goodbye and they were off.

Judy and Johnny walked to his car, which of course was very small, and it took Judy some getting used to sitting on the left side of the car. Judy was fascinated with the city, she'd been there before, but she never had the opportunity to drive through the city before. When they got to Johnny's apartment, he grabbed her arm and tan up the stairs.

"Well, here we are Judy. I know that it's really small. I should get a bigger flat, but I'm never home."

Judy looked around, it was pretty small. It had a small kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. She saw Johnny walk over to the kitchen. He grabbed something small from a drawer and a box of matches. He was giggling as he opened a small window.

"Johnny, what are you doing?"

"Just letting the neighbors know that I'm home." She saw what he was holding in his hand. A firecracker. He lit it and threw it down a drainpipe. "Okay, now get the hell away from the window!" He ran out of the kitchen just as soon as the firecracker exploded.

"Damn you Napalm!" It sounded like a very angry neighbor down the hall.

Judy tried to keep a straight face, but she couldn't help but laugh. She fell into his arms and buried her head in his face and laughed.

"The two things I love about you the most is that you are a kid at heart, Johnny."

Johnny kissed her, "And what's number two?"

Judy whispered into his ear, and he led her to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14: Les Paul

When Judy woke up, she found herself on Johnny's shoulder. He was still sleeping. She cuddled up to him, it was nice to feel the heat coming from his body. It was incredibly peaceful in that room. Her ever nagging band mates were on another continent, her cell phone was off, she was with her love. She couldn't go back to sleep, her time zones were completely messed up. It was only ten in the evening in London. Dinner time back home. Her moment of bliss was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Napalm, open up! You STILL need to pay for my bloody window!"

Johnny was awake now, "Sod off!" He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Judy, "Damn neighbors! Of course…if somebody smashed my window two months ago and didn't pay for it…" His head fell into his pillow. "I'm tired…"

"Come out Napalm, I know you're awake!"

Judy heard muttered cussing coming from Johnny. She heard him get out of bed, put his clothes on, and head for the kitchen.

"Johnny, what are you doing?!"

"Getting ready to blow the living crap out of this wank."

Judy ran out of bed, not bothering to get dressed. "Johnny don't do it!"

He had a fire cracker in his hand, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to go to jail while I'm here, that's why."

Johnny kept his eyes on her, even though is disagreeable neighbor was still knocking loudly on the door. "You're right luv. Go get dressed, let me handle this."

Judy ran back into his room. Johnny walked over to the door. "Look, Steve, I've got company over. Can I deal with this in the morning?"

"No damnit! I need fifty pounds to fix the damn window and I need it now!"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Look, let me get the money." He walked off to the bedroom, kissed Judy, grabbed some money from his stash in his closet. "Here's the money." His neighbor glared at him, "There's your money so sod off!" A few more curse words were exchanged, and Johnny slammed the door and walked toward the bedroom. "Sorry about that luv."

"Promise me that you won't get into any more fights while I'm here."

"I promise luv."

Over the next week Judy had a wonderful time in London. Johnny did drive her to see some of the sights, Big Ben, the London bridge, and the British house of parliament. They even went to a few concerts at bars where Johnny got his big break. The week flew by extremely fast. On the last day Johnny woke up incredibly early.

"Judy, wake up. There's one more place I have to show you."

Judy rubbed her eyes. "Johnny, it's six in the morning. Let me go back to sleep."

"Judy, there's one more place I need to take you before you leave."

"Where?"

He kissed her, "It's a surprise luv."

Judy pulled herself out of bed, climbed into Johnny's small shower. She dried her hair, got dressed and met Johnny in his small kitchen. "Okay, now where is it you want to take me."

"I told you, it's a surprise." He took her hand in his and led her out side of his apartment house. She sat down in the car and Johnny handed her a black blindfold. "Put this on."

"What? Tell me where you're taking me first."

"I told you, it's a surprise. Don't worry, I'm not going to murder you, torture you, or throw you in a lake. Now put it on."

Judy hesitantly put her blindfold on. She felt the car start moving. "Could you just give me a hint on where we're going?!"

"Well, after you went to sleep I made a few calls to some of my chaps from around the city and I…well…you'll see."

Judy waited in anticipation. Did he arrange a meeting with some other famous rock star? Judy could only guess and wait. She leaned the car seat back so she could see the street signs from the bottom of her blindfold. Nothing was familiar, she had absolutely no idea where she was going. After about twenty minutes of driving she felt the car stop.

"Alright Judy, we're here. Keep your blindfold on." Johnny got out of the car, came over to her side, and let her out. "Okay Judy, just hold my hand, and I'll lead you to your surprise. Johnny walked her through a door, it made a dinging sound so he must of taken her inside a store.

"Aye, Johnny, good to see you lad. Is this her?" The male voice came from somebody inside the store.

"This is her. Do you have it ready?"

"Get what ready? Johnny where are we?"

"I'll let you know in a minute luv. Now I'm going to lead you to a chair, here now sit down." Judy felt Johnny lead her to a chair. "Okay Clark, do you have it ready?"

"Yes, it's in the back. Let me get it."

Judy tried to reach for her blindfold, but Johnny grabbed her hands and put them at her side. "Now now luv. In a minute you can take your blindfold off."

"Alright Johnny, I've got it…"

Judy felt something put into her arms. She reached up and pulled her blindfold off her face. Judy saw that she was, indeed, in a store. A guitar store, a very large guitar store. She looked at what was placed in her arms. "Oh my God!" She was amazed to see a brand new, Les Paul electric guitar. She turned it around to see the body of the guitar. It had the most beautiful Union Jack print painted on it. Very rare. "Oh my God, Johnny!" She wrapped her arms around Johnny.

"I made a few calls, and my chap Clark over here has some of the most beautiful and best sounding guitars in the world here. I just wanted you to have something to remember me by." Judy had her face burried in his neck, crying tears of joy. Johnny turned to face his good friend and guitar supplier since 1999. He gave him a thumbs up and mouthed a thank you to his good friend.


	15. Chapter 15: Oh God

Judy sat in a bed in a nice Japanese Hotel. She saw her beautiful new Les Paul resting on a guitar stand right next to the flat screen T.V. Judy wanted so badly to strum a love song on it, but she was feeling really sick. Her band was on their international tour, they had a concert in Tokyo that night. Casey shared a room with her, she was feeling terrible too.

Midori opened the door, separating their two connected rooms. She was very chirpy and happy. "Are you girls feeling better?"

Casey leaned on her side, "No. Why are you so happy Midori?"

"Oh! I'm just super excited about being back in my native country! Are you two sure that you are feeling okay?"

Judy sat up, "Do we look okay!?"

"Jeez Judy, you don't have to be so snappy!"

"Midori, Casey and I aren't feeling good at all, can you please leave us alone!"

"No. Sorry, I can't. Pandora kicked me out of my room. She says that she has been in a 'dark mood' lately."

Casey smiled, "Isn't she always." Judy ran out of her bed into the bathroom where she threw up. "God, Judy is really sick!"

Pandora walked into the room. "Hey Midori, you speak Japanese, could you go to a drug store. I need you to pick up some things." She heard Judy vomiting, "Man, what's wrong with her?"

Casey rubbed her head. "I don't know. She's been sick ever since the tour started. Now I think I'm getting her sickness."

Judy came stumbling out of the room. "What's going on."

"Midori's headed to a drug store to pick up some things. You need anything?" Judy moaned and headed for her bed. "Judy, let me feel your head." Judy felt comforted by Pandora's cold as ice hands. "You don't have a fever. What are your symptoms?"

"Well, I'm constantly nauseous, and I'm tired all the time."

"Casey, what about you?"

"My head hurts a lot, I have a fever, and to top all that off, it's my period. Midori, could you pick me up some cold medicine, and some tampons."

"Sure, what about you Pandora?"

"I need some more black eyeliner, the good kind, not that cheep stuff. Also, could you pick up some orange juice?"

"Sure, what about you Judy, do you need anything?"

Judy was sitting wide eyed, she ran for the bathroom again. She thought she was going to throw but she didn't. She placed her hands on her stomach. When Judy looked into the mirror she saw that she looked bloated. She knew that it wasn't her period. Judy was about to scream when she heard a knock on the door.

"Judy, are you okay?"

Judy opened the door, "Midori, could you do me a super huge favor?"

"Yes, what do you need Judith?"

Judy whispered in her ear, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes Judy."

"I need you to buy me a pregnancy test. But be quiet about it. Don't tell anyone!"

She saw Midori's eyes widen, she made a quick bow and left. Judy rested her hand on her stomach. 'Am I pregnant?' Her face turned green and she headed toward the bathroom again.

Twenty minutes later Midori came back, Judy waited in the bathroom. Midori knocked on the door.

"Judy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, come in.""Okay Judy I got your test. But the answer reads in Japanese, so after you get it tested, come and get me." She handed the box to Judy.

"Thanks Midori." Midori left the room. Judy opened the box, all of the instructions were in Japanese. "Well, I think all of the pregnancy tests work the same." Ten minutes later she had a symbol come up on the meter. "Midori, come here."

"Okay Judy, let me see." She took the meter, she shook it a few times and looked at it again. "Uh oh."

"What!?"

"Judy, it says that you're pregnant."

"No no no!!!! What?!" She looked at the meter. "Are you sure?!"

"Yes Judy, I wouldn't lie about this you know." Judy started crying. "It's Johnny's baby, isn't it?"

Judy sobbed, "Yes."

"Oh my, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to call Johnny. I can't do it now, because he's on his Europe Tour, and my cell phone contract won't let me call him."

"But what are you going to do about the baby?"

Judy cradled her hands around her stomach, "I don't know. It kinda depends. Midori, could you do me one more favor?"

"Yes Judy."Before she could answer she saw Casey open the door. "Judy, I heard you crying, is everything okay?" She saw the pregnancy test resting in Judy's hand. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes. It's Johnny's baby."

Casey slammed her fist against the door. "God, I'm gonna kill him!"

"No don't get mad. I need to call Johnny when we get to Hawaii tomorrow. Let him know what's going on." Judy placed her head into her hands and started bawling. "Oh God I'm flipping pregnant!"

Pandora overheard the crying from the other room. She pushed her way into the bathroom and put her arm around Judy's shoulders. "It's going to be okay Judy. Johnny loves you, he'll love the baby too. Don't worry, it's going to be okay."

Casey snarled, left the room and lit up a cigarette. She could hear Judy crying from the bathroom. " Johnny Napalm, cuddling up to my best friend and then getting her knocked up. Who does he think he is anyway?! I'm going to KILL that Brit."


	16. Chapter 16: Love Kills

The concert at Tokyo seemed to go on forever. Immediately afterwards they headed on a plane for Hawaii. Judy was restless. Though she was tired her thoughts were racing through her head faster than a speed metal guitar solo. 'Now it all makes sense. I haven't had me period for a few months. Johnny and I weren't safe in Vegas, nor were we half the time in London. From how big my stomach is, I think I'm about three months pregnant…two…oh I don't know! I hope Johnny will still love me, did he even love me to begin with? Casey doesn't seem to think so. Oh God, what have I gotten myself into this time?' Eventually Judy worried herself to sleep. She was so tired by the time she landed that Pandora had to help her get out of the plane. As they were making it past customs, Judy felt a rush of emotions sweep over her. It was too much like when she went to London. Her eyes started watering, 'Stupid Hormones!'

They took a cab to the venue. All her band mates were amazed at the beauty of Hawaii. Everybody except for Judy. The bright colors that pleased her band mates only added to her nausea. As soon as they arrived to the venue, she headed for the bathroom. When she was feeling better she opened her cell phone. 'Good, four bars. Now let's hope Johnny has that many in Germany.'

Meanwhile, the punk metal band Head Plate was setting up for a concert in Berlin. Johnny was tuning his guitar when he heard his phone ring. It was Judy.

"Ello luv."

"Johnny. We need to talk."

"Sure thing luv. What's up?"

"Johnny…" There was a brief pause, "I'm pregnant."

Johnny felt like his heart stopped. "What?!"

"I…am…pregnant!" Judy was getting aggravated.

"Are you sure?"

Judy started screaming, "Of course I'm sure you idiot! We had sex, and now I'm pregnant!"

Johnny rubbed his head. "Oh my my my." He looked at his phone. If he really wanted too he could press the end button, and end his relationship forever. He pondered this, but he loved Judy too much. He was about to answer her, but she started screaming.

"What, you don't want the baby, my baby, YOUR baby!? Don't you love me!?" She was bawling.

"Look Judy, you know that I love you, but I want you to make sure. Maybe you should see a doctor."

"You think I'm stupid!? I flipping know that I'm frigging pregnant! Alright?! You don't want the baby. You're not flipping man enough! You don't love me! YOU DON'T FRIGGING LOVE ME!!!" Judy was screaming at the top of her lungs, of course, she was using less lady-like versions of frigging and flipping.

"Judy, you don't understand! Just listen…"

"Screw you! If you don't want the baby, and you don't want me…why should I even bother! I'm done! Screw life!!!" She shut her phone, the conversation was over.

"Judy, JUDY!" Johnny dialed her number again. She wouldn't pick up. He tried texting her, no answer. He was panting and swearing.

Axel saw this and walked up to him. "Johnny, are you okay."

Johnny turned to face him, "I think Judy is going to kill herself! All because of me! Oh God…"

"Oh my God, what's wrong!? What is she upset about?"

Izzy and Gunner ran to see what was wrong. "Judy's pregnant, and she doesn't think that I want the baby."

Izzy's jaw dropped, "Wow man…I didn't think you had it in you." Gunner punched his arm, "Uhh…I mean do you want the baby?"

Johnny's hands started shaking, "YES! I want Judy, I want the baby! I love Judy!"

Axel opened his phone. "I'll call Casey and tell her to keep an eye on Judy alright. You need to talk to Scott."

Gunner placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder, "Scott!? Why should I call Scott!?"

Axel dialed Casey, the phone was ringing. "I think you need a break so you and Judy can sort things out." Johnny was now shaking uncontrollably, "Izzy, call Scott."

Izzy took out his phone. "Don't worry Johnny, we'll get this under control."

"Hey Scott, it's me Izzy. I know you're busy but…yeah…yes…it's about Johnny…well kinda. Judy's pregnant and…no!…we think that Judy's going to kill herself…I'm serious!…Axel thinks Johnny needs to go see Judy for himself…well…Johnny can't really talk right now…fine." Izzy handed his phone over to Johnny. "Here you go."

"Scott. Look…"

"Okay Johnny, what is the problem? Why do you want to go see Judy?"

"She's pregnant…she called me and she doesn't think that I want the baby and…"

Scott cut him off. "Hey my phone isn't really working. Could you set up Gunner's laptop so I can talk to you that way?"

"Sure." He hung up. "Gunner, get your laptop set up!"

"Okay, it's in the dressing room." Gunner and Johnny rushed into the dressing room. Within minutes it was set up and working. Johnny was face to face with Scott.

"Okay Johnny, what do you need?"

Axel opened the door and entered the room. "Johnny I just got off with Casey, Judy's really upset and she's under close surveillance right now. Yes, she's suicidal."

"Hello Johnny, I'm here." It was Scott coming in from his office in New York on Gunner's laptop.

"Hey Scott. Judy's in Hawaii right now, her band mates have her under Suicide watch. I need to go see her."

"Look Johnny, you can go see her some other time. Right now we need you to perform at this concert."

"What…"

"I'm not going to let you go to Hawaii. Besides, you were in the hospital for three days the last tour and if I let you go how am I going to get a replacement in Germany? You need to stay."

Johnny slammed his hands on the table, missing the keyboard by only and inch. "You need to let me go! I NEED to see Judy! Does it even matter to you that she's on suicide watch!?"

"Look Johnny, I understand but…"

Johnny was irate. "Bless you Scott! Bless you and all of the blessed tour managers and band managers of the world!" keep in mind he used a much fancier word than 'bless' during his rant, "Bless all of the record companies, bless all of the record producers, venue owners, and all of the blessed roadies of the blessed world. Bless bloody blessed love, bless music, bless touring, and finally bless the blessed doctor that brought you into this blessed world and bless you so hard that you never forget it!!!!!" He hurled a chair towards the mirror. He heard a satisfying crashing sound and he picked up a large piece of glass, which looked like a dagger. "And never the less, bless me most of all! Bless me for being so blessed stupid, bless my miserable blessed life, bless my stupid blessed parents, bless the preacher that wed them, and bless love!!!!" He had the shard of glass raised to his neck.

Johnny was about to slice himself, when Axel tackled him. "Johnny calm down! No need to go crazy!"

Scott stared at the scene with amazement from his computer in his office. "Okay Johnny, calm down. I'll make a deal with you."

Axel propped up his irate, depressed, and somewhat suicidal band mate. "What kind of deal!?"

"If you promise to go to this concert and don't hurt anybody, I'll send a replacement and you can go see Judy. Deal?!"

Johnny's heart was beating incredibly loudly. "Deal…"

"Okay, I'll make a few phone calls. Violet Eyes will be in L.A. tomorrow. You'll have to get tickets for yourself. Alright?"

"Okay…"

"And Johnny…consider me 'blessed.'"


	17. Chapter 17: Down on My Knees

Johnny found himself on a plane to L.A. He was on his way to see Judy. He packed light, he only had his wallet, some clothes, his pass port and that was it. The flight from Berlin to L.A. seemed to last forever. Before he left Axel let Casey know that he was coming, but Casey wasn't answering his calls. None of the tabloids, or headline news articles reported on the suicide of Judy Nails, heartbroken alternative rock guitarist. That was good. He sunk into his chair and fell asleep.

Eventually he made it to Los Angeles. He ran as fast as he could out of the airport when he got past customs. He hailed a taxi, game him the address to the venue where Judy would be and looked out he window the entire way. He tried to enjoy the view of the city, but his mind was preoccupied. 'I hope Judy is okay. Maybe she'll forgive me. She's going to want me to marry her. I could live with that. Even if she isn't pregnant, I'd marry her. I love her so much.' He turned and saw a section of stores, one caught his eye. 'Well, if I'm going to do this, I may as well do it right.' He asked the drier to stop and he exited the vehicle and pulled out his duffle bag filled with his clothes and money. His stomach was in knots, he never entered a jewelry store before. He pressed on and entered. A woman sitting at a counter set her eyes on him instantly. She had her hands under the counter, probably reaching for a gun.

"Ma'am I know that you think that I'm here to rob you, but I'm not. I really really need to buy an engagement ring." The woman's eyes widened. Johnny raised his hands in the air and dropped his bag on the floor. Thank God he was the only one there.

Within ten minutes Johnny found himself hailing a cab again. Luckily for him, he got a good deal on a ring. It was beautiful, it had white and pink stones, the band was made of silver. It was a lot of money so it must be good. Johnny didn't know anything about gems and diamonds. He saw the venue up ahead. He paid the driver and stepped out. There was a large fence around where the tour busses were. This was nothing for Johnny, he climbed the fence, jumped down, and stepped in. 'Foolish Americans! To think they can keep the former street urchin Johnny Napalm out!' He sprinted to the familiar pink and black van. He stopped and panted. "God I could use a smoke!"

Johnny looked up and saw Casey Lynch step out of the bus. She lit up a cigarette and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here!?" She was mad.

"I came to see Judy."

Casey glared at him with pure hate. "Security!"

"Oh God!" Johnny spun around and was instantly tackled by a very large, muscular, security guard. He tried to pin and subdue Johnny but was unlucky. He put up a huge fight, this wasn't the first time a security guard (or a police officer) tackled him. But the security guard was too much, he was very large and weighed more than twice as much as he did. Casey took a drag from her cigarette and smiled as she saw Johnny's face being smashed into the pavement.

Pandora looked out the window, she screamed and dragged Judy out of her bunk. Judy looked out the window and ran.

"Hey stop, STOP!" The security guard looked up, "It's okay, he's fine."

The guard let off of him Johnny brushed the dirt off his pants. "Oh Judy, I've been worried sick over you for the past two days! Oh you're okay…don't ever scare me like that again!" He wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Judy…" Johnny started panting, "I know you must be mad at me but I want the baby. I want you. Even if you aren't pregnant I would…I would…well." Johnny collapsed on his knees, "Would you marry me?" He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a slightly dinged box. The ring inside was un harmed.

Judy started crying, "Oh Johnny, it's beautiful! How did you get over here, you're supposed to be in Germany!? Oh Johnny!" She wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing. Johnny took her hand and put the ring on her finger. "Johnny…I went to the doctor today and…well…"

Johnny looked her in the eye, "Don't tell me you had an abortion!"

"No, not at all. I would never do that. The doctor said that I'm fourteen weeks pregnant. The baby is fine."

Johnny buried his face in her neck. "I love you Judy."

Casey stood and watched the whole ordeal. She smashed out her cigarette and went inside the trailer.

Judy led her new fiancé to the back of her trailer. The soundproof band rehearsal section. Not for love, but to talk about the problem at hand.

"Johnny, do you really want to get married?"

"Of course Judy, I really want to."

"Well…it's a little more complicated than just going to a church and getting married. I need to get a marriage license and because you're a British citizen…" Judy trailed off

"Yes…"

"I'm not too sure about how the law works but I think that you're going to have to become an American citizen to marry me."

Johnny felt his heart sink. "Oh…that's going to be tough."

"Are you sure that you want to get married?"

Johnny held her hands, "If I have to become an American, than that's what I'm going to have to do. For you and the baby." He rested his hands on her belly. It certainly was larger than it was when he last saw her.

"That might take you a few months to get your citizenship. And I have to finish this tour. You could move into my apartment in New York. It's bigger than yours, and it would be a good place for you to live. You would like it. Although…you need to get along with the neighbors."

Johnny didn't feel like laughing. "So you're almost four months pregnant. When do you get off this tour?"

"At the end of the month. By then I think I'll really start showing by then. Maybe my manager Ryan would let me go on maternity leave."

Johnny continued to stroke her belly, "Do you want a huge wedding party?"

"Well, by the time you get moved in, and get your citizenship I'll be really pregnant. Maybe we can go to the court house and get married. After I have the baby we can have a big party."

The words 'after I have the baby' rang in Johnny's ears. "It's still unbelievable that in a little over five months I'll be an American father."

"Johnny, I need to ask. What all have you gotten arrested for?"

"Mostly stupid things, public intoxication, de facing public property, minor assault charges. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you did anything really bad, I don't think they would let you in."

Johnny kissed her forehead, "Don't worry about it luv."


	18. Chapter 18: Catch 22

**Johnny found himself standing in his apartment. Everything he owned was sitting in three suitcases by his feet. He was back with his band, on his London tour. Johnny sighed. "Even though my neighbors here suck, and the landlord is a real ninny, I'm really going to miss this place." His neighbors knew that he was moving, and he heard a rumor that the landlord was going to throw a party as soon as he left. "Goodbye small, dingy, flat. Goodbye England, goodbye bachelorhood." He knew that this was the last home he would have on British soil, and as a bachelor for that matter. His tour was almost over, after the concert tonight he would have a month off. During the break his band mates would be partying, visiting family, but not Johnny. He would be filing for U.S. citizenship, getting married, and eventually…buying a crib. Probably Judy would try to make him give up smoking too. Without further hesitation he picked up his bags and dropped his key off. His tour bus was waiting out the door. Of course, every neighbor stood outside cheering and waving goodbye. Johnny gave a military salute, followed by a middle finger, and boarded his bus.**

**Axel looked up at him, "Johnny are you nervous?"**

"**About what?"**

"**About becoming an American."**

"**Hell yes. This is gonna be really hard. Axel, take my advice. If you and Casey start to date more, don't get her pregnant."**

**Axel patted him on the back, "Don't worry buddy…do you really think Casey and me will get together someday?"**

"**Axel, are you and Casey good friends? Do you spend hours talking about music?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Do you think that she's beautiful?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Well that's how Judy and I started out, and now look at us. She's pregnant and I have to give up the one thing that I'm most proud of. My British home. The best part is, I'm going to give it away with a smile."**

"**Okay, you're being sarcastic right?"**

"**Yes…I'm really going to miss England. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. To be quite honest, I don't think that I'm ready. I don't even know HOW to be a dad. I don't know anything about marriage, pregnancy, kids, or America! But I love Judy too much to back out."**

**Gunner looked up from his laptop, "What would happen if you did back out."**

"**I'd probably get depressed. I certainly wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror ever again. I would probably start drinking again, and then I would die of alcohol poisoning."**

"**Catch 22."**

"**I try not to look at it that way. Who knows, maybe one day my baby will grow up to be a legendary guitarist. As my mum used to say, when life gives you lemons, made lemonade. My dad on the other hand used to tell me 'Jonathan! Get of your lazy arse and get a real job!' But that's another story…"**

**None of the fans knew that this was Johnny's last tour as an Englishman, but he played his heart out. He knew that if he got his citizenship that he would get married, and this was most likely his last concert as a bachelor. Usually when tours were done, he headed to his familiar city and terrorized his neighbors. Instead he found himself on a plane for New York City. He had a key to Judy's apartment in his pocket. His new home. When he arrived, he had no idea how to get citizenship. He didn't know where to start. This wasn't the 1800's, he didn't land on a boat to Ellis Island and stand in line to get his name written in a book. He started off by getting a cab and going to his new home.**

**Judy's apartment was really nice. It was a lot bigger, and cleaner. He found the bedroom, and placed his suitcases on the bed. He opened the closet and saw Judy's pretty clothes. Everything in that house reminded him of Judy. The clothes were clean and somewhat neatly organized. Her guitars were cleaned and hung nicely on the walls, she had actual food in her fridge. Her pillow still had the sent of Judy's shampoo on it. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Johnny laid down on the bed, he turned to look at her alarm clock, it was only three in the afternoon. "I really need to get used to the new time zone." First thing was first, he needed to find out the first step into becoming a citizen.**

**Judy was sitting on her tour bus in Ontario Canada. She opened up her phone and dialed Johnny.**

"**Ello."**

"**Hi Johnny, how are you doing?"**

"**Ello Judy, I'm in your apartment right now. I filed for citizenship today, it will be a couple of months before it's official. How are you feeling?"**

"**Okay, I called my manager, he said that after this tour he has a two week rock festival set up in San Diego. After that I'll be on rock star maternity leave. He has kids, so he understands."**

"**That's nice. I have a month long holiday, then I'm back on the tour circuit. We need to get our managers together sometime so we can get our schedules straightened out. I love you Judy."**

"**I love you too. I have three more concerts, then I'll be home. I'd better let you go. Love you."**

"**I love you too Judy, goodbye."**

**Judy shut her phone off and rested her head on the pillow in her bunk.**

"**How's Johnny?" Pandora had the bunk above her, she leaned over like a bat hanging from a cave.**

"**Good, he's on the path to becoming a citizen. He hasn't trashed the apartment…yet."**

**Casey looked up from her magazine, "Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"**

"**I don't know. I kinda want a girl, but I know what brats they can be when they're teenagers. I could go with a boy, but you know how naughty they can be."**

"**What does Johnny want?"**

"**I don't know. We talk about it sometimes, I think he's undecided too."**

**Midori joined the conversation, "I hope it's a girl. If it is she will be very cute."**

**Pandora turned towards Midori, "Me too, Judy if it's a girl that baby is going to be so cute."**

**Judy put her headphones on, "Whether it's a boy or a girl, I hope it has Johnny's grey eyes." She started listening to some music from Head Plate, Johnny's band. **


	19. Chapter 19: Mr and Mrs Napalm

**Two months later, Judy finally found herself on maternity leave. She entered her cozy little apartment, but her suitcases on the floor, and collapsed on the bed. Johnny was still on tour, he would be home it a matter of days. He told her that he had a surprise for her when she got home. He told her to look on the fridge, but she was too tired. She was six months pregnant. Her manager found a replacement, Shirley Crowley. She was a nice girl, not as good as her but adequate. Judy sat up and looked at the ceiling, she felt her baby moving inside her. "Oh Johnny, come home soon so I can get a frigging ultrasound!" Judy wanted to wait until she could find out if it was a boy or a girl. She heard her home phone ring from the kitchen. She lifted herself up and headed toward her kitchen.**

"**Hello."**

"**Ello luv, it's me, Johnny."**

"**Oh Johnny, so glad to hear from you. I just got home."**

"**Did you find your surprise yet?"**

"**No, it's on the fridge right? Why did you call me on my home phone anyways?"**

"**Well silly, your cell phone was off and I really wanted to talk to you."**

**Judy waddled over to the fridge. A magnet held up some pieced of paper and an envelope. She opened it and saw some sheets of paper. One of the pieces just happened to have a social security number on it. "Oh my God, you got your green card! You're a citizen!"**

"**I know, great isn't it? Now look in the envelope."**

**Judy examined the envelope. It was from the county courthouse. She opened it, it was her marriage license, along with Johnny's. "Oh my God! Johnny, we can get married now!"**

"**I know, as soon as I get home tomorrow we'll go down to the courthouse and make it legal. I have to go, I love you."**

"**Love you too." Judy hung up, she was so happy! She touched the ring that hung on her necklace, her fingers became too swollen to wear it. She felt her baby kick. Judy started crying tears of joy. She waddled to her bed and fell asleep.**

**At eight o'clock in the morning Judy woke up. She had to go to the bathroom, something she found herself doing frequently. She pulled the sheets off her and turned to her side. She saw her soon to be husband smiling at her.**

"**Johnny! When did you get home!?"**

"**About an hour ago. I didn't want to wake you up." He kissed her and put his hand on her belly. "When do you want to get married?"**

"**Oh gosh, I need to take a shower. Let me do that and then I'll call Casey, we need a witness." She lifted herself out of bed and waddled over to the bathroom. She was very excited.**

**Casey was called, but she refused. Casey still had a grudge against Johnny. So Johnny got a hold of Axel. He agreed.**

"**Axel, thanks for agreeing to do this. You know that I'll love you forever for this."**

**Axel blushed, "You'd better not, I'm afraid Johnny may get jealous!" The entire car laughed. "I'm taking it Casey wouldn't come."**

**Judy's shoulders shrugged. "That's another story entirely."**

"**I'll talk to her about it, we're going on a date tonight anyways."**

**Judy sped to the courthouse. Vows were said, rings were exchanged, Casey took pictures, and Judith Anne Taylor became Judith Taylor Napalm.**

"**Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Napalm."**

"**Thank you so much for showing up Axel."**

"**No problem Judy." Judy reached over and gave him a hug. Her belly got in the way. "So when is your ultrasound? Just asking."**

"**Sometime soon." She turned to face her new husband, "Johnny you look hungry, do you want to go get something to eat?"**

**He wrapped his arms around her, "Sure, let's go get ourselves kicked out of Applebees'." When Johnny left England, he didn't leave his attitude behind, and he had been kicked out of many restaurants and fast food restaurants.**

"**I'd love to stay, but I really should get going." Axel waved goodbye. **

**Judy turned to face her new husband. "Johnny, what restaurant do you want to get kicked out of today?"**

"**I don't know, what kind of food are you craving today?"**

"**How about Burger King? I'm craving for a whopper!"**

**Johnny kissed his new wife. "Sure luv."**

**Judy drove her car to the nearest Burger King, they lived in New York so they didn't have to go far. They entered and ordered their food and sat down.**

**Just as Judy started eating Johnny held up his burger in front of her, "Judy, should I?" She knew what he was going to do.**

"**Wait until I finish my fries, then you can throw that at the cashier." Judy sipped on her drink. "You're lucky we live in a city like New York. In most cities we would have no place to eat because we've been kicked out of so many." She started giggling. **

"**If you think I'm bad now, you should of seen me as a lad."**

**Judy started eating her fries, "Johnny these fries suck. Go ahead and give that cashier hell."**

**Johnny giggled, "Alright, check this out." He threw his burger clear across the restaurant toward the clerk, it hit her square in the face. "I said no onions!"**

**Judy and Johnny stood up and tan out of the restaurant before security could be called. As soon as they got their car they broke into laughter. "Oh my God Johnny, I think I wet myself!" They were now laughing hysterically, "That no onions thing gets me every time!"**

**Johnny started laughing, "NO ONIONS!" Judy started laughing even harder.**

"**Oh Johnny, you do realize that after the baby is born that we need to stop this."**

**Johnny sighed, "I know. Sometimes I even forget that you're pregnant. I hope it's a little boy though, then when he gets older we can go out and get restraining orders from Ronald McDonald."**

**Judy patted her belly, "I know you do. When I get home I'll schedule an ultrasound."**

**Judy started the car and drove home. Johnny helped her up to their apartment. She settled on the couch and called the doctors office. **

"**Alright Johnny. The doctor can get us in tomorrow at noon."**

**Johnny sat down beside her. "I'm so excited." He started stroking her belly. "If it's a boy can we name him London?"**

"**Sure, that's a cute name. London. I kinda like it. London Jonathan Napalm. That's going to be a great stage name someday." Judy kissed him, "But if it's a girl I want to name her Violet."**

"**Violet?"**

"**Yes Violet Cassandra Napalm. Violet after my band, and Cassandra after my older sister who was killed in a car wreck. Is that okay?"**

"**Violet Napalm, that's a pretty name. I could go with that." He rested his head on her belly for a few minutes, listening to the baby's heart beat. He stroked her hand, "I love you, Mrs. Jonathan Sweeney Napalm."**

"**I love you too."**


	20. Chapter 20: Future Rock Star

**Johnny was sitting next to his new wife in a white room. Judy was lying down flat in a doctors office. He held her hand while the doctor was getting the ultrasound ready. Today they would find out if it was a boy or a girl. Judy was crying.**

"**Oh Johnny, I'm so excited!" Johnny rubbed her hand.**

"**I know, I am too luv."**

**The doctor placed a microphone looking object on her belly, a grainy image appeared on the screen. Johnny focused his eyes on the screen. It wasn't as grainy as he'd expected, but he still could barely tell what was on the screen.**

**The doctor looked at the screen and smiled, "Okay the hears appears to be beating fine, two lungs, the spine looks good. Oh…" The doctor paused and turned towards Judy and Johnny. "Are you ready to hear the sex of the baby?"**

**Judy spoke through tears, "Yes!"**

"**It's a girl."**

"**A girl!" Judy's voice cracked. She turned to face Johnny, he seemed very focused on the ultrasound.**

"**Well Jude, it seems like we're going to be buying a lot of purple things." Judy squeezed his hand tighter.**

**The doctor took one last look at the screen, "Everything seems to be in order, the baby is perfectly healthy. Judy, for the next few months I think you should take it easy. Relax, you look tired."**

**Judy rubbed her forehead, "Yeah, I've been kinda stressed out lately. I need a break."**

"**Well get plenty of rest, and continue to eat healthy and the baby should be perfectly fine." The doctor turned to face Johnny, "Have you started smoking outside?"**

"**Actually, I'm quitting." he looked at Judy, "it's best for the baby and for Judy."**

**They left the doctors office and headed home, Judy had to drive because Johnny hadn't passed his drivers test yet.**

"**Oh Johnny, I'm so happy! We're going to have a little girl, little Violet."**

"**I'm excited too, I need to start working on getting my license. I don't want you to drive yourself to the hospital after your water breaks!"**

**Judy moaned. "Please don't talk about that, I'm really nervous about having the baby." Over the past few months she had made it clear that she wasn't looking forward to the pain of childbirth. "You'll be there when the baby is born, won't you?"**

"**Yes Judy, don't worry about a thing. I'll be there." He leaned his arm over and put it around her shoulder, "Besides, you were there for me in my darkest hours when I was in a coma. I'll be there for you."**

**Johnny saw his wife's eyes widen, "Please…" She cupped her hand over her mouth, "No more talk about hospitals! I'm starting to feel sick."**

**Johnny truly loved Judy, but it was hard to talk to her when her hormones were out of whack. "Sorry Judy. If I could, I would have the baby for you."**

"**I know you would, but trust me, you wouldn't want to." She felt Violet move inside her. "It's hell."**

**As soon as they got home Judy rushed to the bathroom. She was excited for the baby to be born, she hated having cramps and morning sickness. On the other hand, she dreaded giving birth. She had been through severe pain before, she broke her left arm when she was 11, broke a rib after falling off stage, and had salmonella poisoning after eating some bad Kentucky Fried Chicken while on the road. Judy knew that having the baby was going to hurt wore than any of those things. In the previous month Johnny had done his best at trying to comfort her. Judy really loved him, but love can't cure morning sickness. **

**Judy left the bathroom and sat on the bed. Johnny came to join her, he stroked her stomach.**

"**Judy, how are you feeling?"**

"**Sick…" Judy could feel a kick, she placed Johnny's hand on her bulging belly. "She always kicks when you talk to me. I think she recognizes your voice."**

**Johnny leaned toward her belly, "Hello Violet, daddy loves you. Do you love your daddy?" he felt a strong kick, "I think she does."**

**Judy smiled, Johnny kept talking to her belly. He smiled every time he was responded by a kick. After he stopped drinking, and had recently quit smoking he looked much younger. Some of the wrinkles and dark circles under his eyes had disappeared, he smiled more, he looked much younger than when he had met Judy. **

"**Violet, are you going to be a guitarist when you grow up?" Johnny had both of his hands grasped on her belly, "Wow! Did you feel that Judy! That was one hell of a kick, I think she wants to be a guitarist!"**

"**Yeah I felt it, maybe you should stop talking to her for a few minutes, it's starting to hurt."**

"**Sorry. That was one kick, I think that doctor doesn't know what he's talking about."**

"**What makes you say that?"**

"**Well, I don't think a girl could kick that hard. Maybe it's a boy."**

"**I don't know, I think it's a girl. I'm not sure." Judy felt a strong kick, "Whatever it is, you're son/daughter is doing somersaults inside me right now."**

**Over the next few months, Johnny and Judy became more and more sure that this baby was going to be a guitarist. It was up all night, kicking and turning inside of Judy. When she put her headphones on her stomach to let the baby listen to some guitar solos, the baby went wild. Judy started craving fast food, cheap coffee, and hot pockets. A rock star's usual diet when on tour. When Judy played her guitar, which by the way was hard to do when you're very pregnant, the baby kicked on the right side of her belly. When Johnny played near Judy, the baby kicked on the right side. Already, the baby could tell between it's parents style of playing.**

**Judy was now seven months pregnant. Johnny was off playing at a week long rock festival and Judy was at the doctors office, getting a second ultra sound.**

**The doctor examined the screen, "Okay, the heart looks good, so does the spine. The brain seems to be developing normally."**

"**What about the sex?"**

"**It's looks like it's a girl…wait a minute…"**

"**What?"**

"**I'm not for sure but it looks like an extra finger is growing on the baby's left hand."**

"**What!?" The doctor zoomed in on the baby's left hand, "Oh my God! Wait till I tell Johnny, he wants the baby to be a guitarist. Oh God, an extra left finger! That baby's going to be able to pull of some awesome chords when it gets older!" Judy started crying tears of joy, "Wait till I tell Johnny!" **


	21. Chapter 21: Big Mother Rocker

Head Plate, popular punk-metal band, decided to take a two month break from touring. The band re located to their homes in New York. Casey and Axel were seriously dating now, Casey even blushed when her band mates and reporters referred to him as her 'boy friend.' Izzy decided to get a serious girlfriend, after his two band mates success. Gunner decided to work on the bands web site, he had no interest in dating. Johnny Napalm on the other hand, was anxiously awaiting the birth of his child.

Judy was nine months pregnant. All she could do was sit and wait for the time to come. Her band, Violet Eyes, was still on tour. Tonight her band would be performing in New York, but Judy had to stay home. She was getting anxious to play on stage. Instead of rocking out she was glued into bed, staring at the light purple crib at the edge of the room. She never realized how much she loved to go on tour. Johnny wouldn't even let her practice guitar. The baby would be due in a matter of days. Judy shifted her eyes towards the door of the bedroom. She knew that Johnny was sitting in her apartments small kitchen, reading the paper, enjoying himself. Just as she tried to sit up she heard her cell phone ring from the table by the alarm clock. Judy reached over and answered it.

"Sup."

"Hey Judy, it's me, Pandora. How are you?"

"Pregnant." both of the girls laughed.

"Well as you know, we have a concert tonight in town and I was wondering if you could make it?"

"I really want to, but the baby is due in a few days. Johnny has been watching me night and day making sure I don't do anything to 'harm' the baby."

"So he's got the new father jitters?"

"Pretty much. He thinks that the baby is going to be a super rock star one day." Judy saw Johnny enter the room, probably worrying about radio waves from the phone killing brain cells in the baby. Judy waved at him.

"Well anyways Judy, if you really want to, we have tickets for you and Johnny. Give me a call if you make up your mind."

"Okay Pandora, love you like a sister."

"Love you too, bye."

Judy shut her phone and sat it beside her. "Pandora called. She has tickets if we want to go to my bands concert tonight."

"Judy, you're nine months pregnant. I don't think a rock concert would be the best idea." Johnny looked at Judy's eyes. "Oh my God, I'm starting to sound like my dad!"

"Yes, you are. Johnny you're being un reasonable."

"Judy, I'm just thinking of the baby."

"Relax. I can get Pandora to get some backstage passes and I can sit on a couch the whole time."

Johnny looked at the ceiling as he pondered this. "When are you due?"

"Next Wednesday, today is Friday."

Johnny let out a sigh, "Alright, you convinced me. But mind you, if you're starting to feel any 'action' going on inside you, we're staying here."

Judy smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Johnny sat right next to her. "Just think, in one week, there will be three of us."

"Are you nervous?"

"Hell yes." He stroked her belly, "This is one thing that I don't want to screw up."

Judy kissed him, "Well if you're as protective of the baby as you are now, than we won't have anything to worry about."

Several hours later Johnny found himself driving Judy to the concert. Like Judy said, she would sit back stage, listen to her band perform, and that would be it. Johnny on the other hand was petrified. He knew the baby was due any day now. 'Oh God, what if her water breaks in the middle of the concert? What if we can't get her to a hospital in time?' Judy could see the worry on his face.

"Johnny calm down. Nothing is going to happen."

"I can't help it! I've never been this nervous before." Johnny pulled into a parking garage near the venue. "Judy, if you feel anything, please let me know."

"Relax Johnny. As long as you are with me, I'm not worried. Now be a dear and help me out of the car."

Within twenty minutes Judy was sitting comfortably on a couch backstage. She was surrounded by her band mates, and of course reporters. Judy wasn't dumb, she'd seen the tabloids, read the headlines. There were many rumors about Judy being pregnant with a 'mystery father.' Then rumors appeared about the father being rough and angry punk rock guitarist Johnny Napalm. In fact, one night Judy and Johnny were watching the news of the BBC and one of the British anchormen had an interview with Johnny's ex, Plum. She was going on and on about how he beat her and was 'nothing more than a burnt out alcoholic.' Judy and Johnny laughed the whole time. The paparazzi got news of Johnny's sobriety and his friendship with Judy. Until now, no body but their band mates realized they were in love.

After the reporters left Judy had some quality time with her band.

Judy smiled at Casey, "So Casey, how are you and Axel?"

"We're dating now, in fact Axel is coming to the concert later."

"I saw him when we got here. I think he and Johnny are hanging out somewhere around here. Casey, I think you and Axel would make a good couple."

Midori started giggling, "I know, Casey and Axel look so sweet together, Judy and Johnny look sweet together. I'm glad we went on that tour!" Midori looked at Judy, "Judy, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Well the first ultrasound said that it was a girl, I think Johnny is dead set on it being a boy so we had a second one. It's a girl, with six fingers on her left hand."

All of the band mates screamed, except for Casey. "Why did you get a second ultrasound!? Did he talk you into that!?"

"Casey, relax, I was curious too."

Casey scowled, "If it was a boy, I wouldn't be surprised. If it was a girl I would be even less surprised. If it was Rosemary's baby I wouldn't be shocked at all." Casey still had very firm opinions about Johnny Napalm.

Right when Judy was about to shout at her band mate Shirley Crowley, the replacement guitarist walked out of the dressing room. "Hey guys." Shirley had a really scratchy voice.

Pandora's eyes widened, "Shirley, you don't look so good."

"I feel terrible! I think I have strep throat."

"Let me look," Shirley opened her mouth and Pandora looked down her throat. "Oh man! Your tonsils look really swollen!"

"I was supposed to get them removed before the tour, but I didn't."

Casey looked at her, "Dude, I don't think you can perform tonight!"

Judy sat up, her eyes widened, "I could perform tonight."

Pandora looked at her, "No way Judy! You're too pregnant."

"I can still play. Just get me a chair to sit on and I'll play for the show."

Casey turned to go, "Look, I'm going to get a doctor. I'll have him look at Shirley. If he says that she's too sick to perform than Judy can give it a go." She ran off and found a doctor.

Thirty minutes later the doctor had a verdict.

"Shirley, you need to have your tonsils removed ASAP."

Shirley sat up from her chair in the dressing room, "So I can't perform tonight?"

"No way!"

Judy looked at the doctor, "Hey doc, do you think I'm well enough to fill in?"

The doctor scratched his head, "I don't know much about pregnancy. When are you due?"

"Wednesday."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good."

"Well, if you sit on a chair and don't jump around you should be okay."

Casey entered the room, "You guys we have five minutes."

Judy grabbed Shirley's guitar, "Casey, I'm stepping in. Doc says I'm okay."

Without further conversation Judy grabbed a stool and her guitar and headed on stage.


	22. Chapter 22: Violet

Johnny and Axel headed back stage. They could hear music starting. Johnny saw a couch, where he saw Judy last. She wasn't there. Axel could see the worry on his face.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"No, where's Judy!?" Johnny saw a security guard, "Hey man, have you seen Judy Nails. She's nine months pregnant and she needs to take it easy."

The security guard smiled at him, "Heck yeah I've seen her. And so have over three thousand others." He pointed toward the stage. Johnny ran towards the curtain that separated him from back stage. He saw an opening and looked at the stage. He saw Pandora singing, Casey was playing heavy chords on her bass, Midori was playing a catchy beat on the drums. Sure enough he saw Judy, she sat on a guitar stool and was playing a Gibson SG. Johnny started cursing. "Damnit Judy! You can't be doing this!"

Axel walked towards Johnny, "What happened dude." Johnny pointed towards the stage. Axel looked, no words were needed. "Holy crap!"

"Yeah holy crap is right! She can't be doing this!!! When her set ends I'm going to kill her!"

Johnny couldn't run on stage and stop her, even though he wanted too. He could only watch in horror and bite his nails. The set went well. Judy played just like she did before. The crowd was wild. All thirteen songs from the album ended in screaming and cheering for the crowd. An encore was requested. Unknown to Judy, Johnny was hyperventilating behind the curtain. She agreed to the encore. The song was Kool Thing by Sonic Youth, a favorite of Judy's. She hit all the chords perfectly, her baby was kicking in delight. She started on the solo, she stood up off the stool and played. The crowd screamed at the pregnant rock star. Judy smiled and strummed, until she felt a kick that was so hard that she sunk to her knees. Johnny screamed from backstage. Music stopped coming from Judy, Pandora looked towards her, Judy had a sick look on her face. Casey continued to play while Judy grasped her belly, the crowd was screaming so loud no one could her Judy scream. Nobody except for Johnny. He had enough, he ran to the stage and started talking to Judy. The curtain was dropped on stage, some fans were worried and others were upset.

"Judy, JUDY! What the hell were you thinking!"

"Johnny, I know alright. Ow!"

The entire band was sitting around her. Johnny was frantic, "Judy what's wrong!"

"Johnny…get me to a hospital…my water broke!"

Johnny yelled, Casey dialed 911 and Pandora had no choice but to address the crowd.

"Hey fans, I'm sorry about that encore, but Judy is having her baby."

The fans screamed. So did Judy.

"Johnny, oh my God, it hurts!"

"Judy, it's alright, it's alright. Somebody, get some medics."

"Johnny I just dialed 911, they're sending somebody on their way."

Judy was lying on her back. "I need to see a doctor NOW!"

There were medics back stage, they were there to treat trampled fans from mosh pits, fans that had too much to drink, and over excited fans. Judy was carried over by Axel (Johnny couldn't lift her) and injured fans started screaming as they saw their favorite pregnant guitarist being carried in. Obviously in labor.

"Judy, relax. I'm here."

"I can't!!! It hurts! Ow…ow…OUCH!!!"

"Oh God, where's that bloody ambulance anyways!?"

Axel looked away from the scene unfolding, "You know, it's gonna be cool when the kid gets older, to say they were born at a rock concert."

Casey looked away from her screaming friend, "Yeah, I guess." Casey tried to get a grip on herself, suddenly she felt herself being pushed away. She saw a set of paramedics rush by her. Judy was lifted into a stretcher, hauled off to an ambulance. Johnny joined her and they were off.

Pandora turned to face Casey, "I'm never having kids."

Johnny was true to his word, he sat next to Judy holding her hand as she gave birth. Judy was screaming, she was in extreme pain. All Johnny could do was sit and watch. Over the years he had seen some pretty gross things. When he lived on the streets of East London in the mid 80's he once saw a man get mugged and have his throat slashed. He'd seen some scary horror movies, but by far this was the worst. All he could do was hold her hand and wipe the sweat from her forehead during her darkest hours.

Finally, on July 17 at 4:48 in the morning, Violet Cassandra Napalm was born. When a smiling nurse placed the small bundle wrapped in purple the lives of two rock stars were forever changed.


	23. Chapter 23: A Father's Approval

Judy started crying, "Oh Johnny look at her!" Baby Violet had medium brown hair, like her mom. She made a cooing noise and opened her grayish blue eyes at her parents. Johnny was speechless, she was absolutely beautiful. He reached his hand out and touched the side of her face.

"Judy, she's beautiful."

Judy snuggled her little bundle. Violet squirmed and cuddled next to her mom. Violet opened her little hand towards her father.

"Damn, she has five fingers. Oh well." Immediately Johnny was over his disappointment and he smiled at his daughter.

A helpful nurse entered the room and took some pictures. The next day Johnny came to the hospital to visit his wife and daughter. He placed a bouquet of flowers near Judy and placed a magazine in her lap.

"What's this?"

"Look at the cover."

Judy held up the magazine, on the cover was a picture of her green haired husband, complete with eyebrow ring, mohawk, and tattoos holding a his new daughter. There were a few other headlines, an interview with Miley Cyrus was inside, Brittney spears punched a photographer, and Madonna had a new boyfriend. People Magazine put all of that on the back burner and had the main article about newly sober Johnny Napalm and his wife Judy Nails and the long road that let to the birth of Violet.

Johnny sat next to Judy as they read the article. Laughing at the funny parts, Judy cried at the sad parts. Both of them cussed when the found inaccurate parts in the article. They put the magazine away when the nurse brought Violet in the room. All of their attention focused to her new daughter.

"Judy, let me hold her."

Judy handed the warm bundle over. Johnny cuddled her and kissed her. "Johnny, how does it feel? Holding your new daughter."

He smiled at her, "Like holding a new guitar. A very new, one of a kind, expensive, irreplaceable guitar." He looked at his daughter and smiled at her, "A Violet colored guitar."

They were interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. A nurse came in, probably the same one that leaked those pictures to the press. "Mr. Napalm. There's an older couple outside that wants to see you. I know that you said that you don't want visitors but they said that they came all the way from England to see you."

Johnny's eyebrows arched. "What are they're names?"

"Margret and Harry. They're an older couple and…" Johnny placed Violet in Judy's arms. He sped out the door. As soon as he was out of sight Judy heard excited screams. She had no idea what was going on. Violet started fussing and Judy rocked her.

Johnny ran into the arms of the older couple. Margret cried and buried her face in her long lost son's shoulder.

"Oh dearest Jonathan, it's been so long!" Margret was in tears of joy. "I haven't seen you in years!"

"Mum, it's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you sober." Harry looked at his son with a critical eye. "You're sober, right?"

Johnny looked up at his ever critical dad, "Yes dad, I'm sober now. I've been sober for a year now, and I've given up cigarettes too."

"That's good to hear." Harry smiled and gave his son a nod of approval.

Margret grabbed her son's arm, "Johnny, when I heard news of your sobriety I was so excited. Then I heard about the birth of your baby and I just had to come see if it was true."

"Your mother dragged me out of the office just to see you."

"Harry, aren't you glad to see your son? Never mind, Johnny can we see the baby?"

Memories from Johnny's childhood came back to him. His mum was always crazy about babies, and his dad was always a workaholic. "Well, let me ask Judy. She's got Violet right now." Johnny tenderly opened the door to Judy's hospital room and entered. "Judy, you'll never believe it, my parents came to see us and the baby. Is it okay if I let them in?"

Judy looked toward the partially opened door. "Sure, they can come in."

Johnny left the room and entered with an older British couple. His mom, Margret, was short and somewhat plump. Her hair was grayish white and was in neat curls. Through her glasses, Judy could see her gray eyes. Harry on the other hand was tall and lanky. He had brownish-grey hair and Johnny had all of his facial features. Harry looked stern even when he was wearing khaki pants and a tan sweater. Margret smiled and pulled a chair by Judy instantly. She told Judy how pretty she and her baby was and immediately she started fussing over Violet. Margret seemed like the kind of mom who would always have a pate of cookies waiting on the table after school. Harry on the other hand stood on the edge of the room. He closely examined his new daughter in law and his granddaughter. Judy could feel his cold eyes examining her, looking her over like she was a new car he was interested in buying.

"Oh Jonathan, she's gorgeous! She's prettier than all the Queen's gems! Judy, may I hold her."

Judy smiled at her mother in law, "Sure, but be careful."

She tenderly handed over her most precious belonging. Margret smiled at Violet and rocked her gently. She looked at her husband "Ha ha Harry, I get to hold the baby first."

Harry approached the bundle, "She sure is a pretty baby." Harry leaned toward Violet, "Pretty Baby," he cooed. Maybe his heart was starting to warm up after all. He looked up at his son and Judy, "Are you two married?" it sounded more like a command than a question.

"Yes dad, Judy and I are married." Margret looked up at Harry, "Now, be nice. I told you they were married. We didn't come all the way across the bleedin' ocean to criticize our son."

Harry sat down in a chair, "Well if Miss Judy is my new daughter in law, I would like to know how you two met." He leaned back, "G'head I won't bite."

Johnny and Judy took turns explaining about how the met. Johnny started at his break up with Plum, his decent into alcoholism, the tour with Violet Eyes, his coma, how Judy and him became friends and fell in love, and finally about his citizenship and his new daughter. They told everything to Johnny's parents, well…everything except for that night in Vegas and that romantic week in London. Halfway between the conversation Margret could tell that her husband was disapproving. She handed Violet to him, and by the time the story was over, his heart was softened. When they finished he smiled at his son and his wife.

"Well, that was entertaining. Judy, I think you're going to be a good mum."

Judy was pleased, "Thank you."

"The reason I'm saying that is because if you can make Johnny behave, you can make any kid behave." everybody laughed, "Johnny, I think you've got yourself a keeper."

Judy blushed, and Johnny looked at his dad. For the first time in his life, he had gained his father's approval.


	24. Chapter 24: Last Chords

Judy was resting in bed. It was three in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. For the past few weeks every night Violet would cry for Judy to feed her. She had her mom on a schedule. Judy could do nothing but wait to be woken up by the infant. She turned on her side to face her husband. He was peacefully sleeping and his face was buried in his pillow. Judy ran her hands on the stubble on the side of his head. He hadn't been able to keep up his closely shaved mohawk while Violet needed to be taken care of. Right when Judy was stroking Johnny's tattooed arms she heard the cry of her baby. She sprang up and lifted her daughter from her crib at the foot of her bed. In the moonlight she could see her light brown hair and adorable button nose. She kissed Violet and started rocking her back and forth.

Ten minutes later Johnny Napalm, the most disrespectful, angry, violent, misunderstood, and controversial guitarist woke up. He saw his wife Judy the most beautiful, intense, and talented female guitarist since Joan Jett rocking his daughter. Violet was still crying, poor little thing.

"She's been crying for the past ten minutes." Judy said in a tired voice without even turning around.

"Did you feed her?"

"Yes, and I changed her too. She just doesn't want to go to sleep."

Johnny looked around the bedroom. A month ago it was peaceful and clean. Now it was filled with toys, blankets and other baby things. Johnny was about to fall back to sleep when Violet started crying very loudly. It broke Johnny's heart to hear his daughter cry.

"Judy, let me hold her." Judy handed Violet over, "Poor little thing. Let daddy make it all better."

As Johnny walked his daughter around the bedroom Judy watched in amazement. One year ago, Johnny Napalm was a raving alcoholic. When he was younger he was known for spending more time in jail then on stage. He cared for nobody, he hated everything. His guitar was his only friend. For ten years his only home was the streets of London England. Now he was walking around his New York apartment holding his baby daughter, trying not to step on her toys on the floor. He was sober, clean of cigarettes, an American Citizen, and a devoted husband. Though he still pulled silly pranks on roadies and landlords, swore whenever he felt like it and played punk rock on his guitar, he was a changed man.

Without saying a word, Johnny put his daughter in Judy's arms. Left the room and in a few minutes he entered with his guitar. He plugged in to his portable amp and played softly. Judy was expecting a hair whitening guitar solo, but he started playing a lullaby for Violet. Violet watched her dad with her new eyes. She stated squirming in Judy's arms, just like she did when Judy was pregnant. In a few minutes Violet fell asleep.

Judy smiled at her husband, "Thanks Johnny."

Johnny looked at her and gave her a kiss. Johnny smiled at the his wife and the only sound in that room was the static coming from the amp.


End file.
